Explosive Mischung
by Yogurti
Summary: Bella ist die neue, schöne, eingeschüchterte PA von Edward Cullen, CEO einer Anwaltskanzlei. Dieser macht sich einen Spaß daraus Bella bei jeder Gelegenheit auf die Palme zu bringen. Die Story ist über den ganz "normalen" Arbeitsalltag...oder? partnerFF
1. Prolog

Hey ihr^^

das ist eine ParnterFF mit einer Freundin von mir. Sie ist hier nicht angemeldet, aber wenn euch ihr Schreibstil gefällt, dann guckt mal bei fanfiktion. De bei FreakyFee vorbei^^

wir haben die story so aufgeteilt, dass ich aus Edwards Pov schreibe und sie aus Bellas... ich hoffe euch gefällt die ff...viel spaß beim lesen^^

lG

Isabella

Ich knetete nervös meine Hände und am liebsten wäre ich wohl in das nächste Loch gesprungen oder gleich aus dem Fenster des Hochhauses der Firma, wenn ich nicht so aufgeregt wäre und mir die Luft zum Atmen fehlen würde. Mrs. Whitlock lächelte mich aufmunternd an, bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Sie sind Ms. Isabella Marie Swan?", fragte Sie vorsichtshalber nach, als ich mit zittrigen Händen an meinem Glas gefüllt mit Wasser nippte. Ich stellte das Wasser wieder ab und schluckte ein weiteres Mal. „J-Ja.", antwortete ich stockend und würde mich am liebsten umbringen.

Ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so aufgeregt, als momentan hier im Büro einer Anwaltskanzlei, wo ich mich als persönliche Assistenten bewarb. Wenn Angela mich nicht gezwungen hätte, mich hier zu bewerben, wäre ich wahrscheinlich woanders hingegangen. Ich meine, hier müsste ich Gespräche annehmen und mit meiner schüchternen Art wusste ich bereits vorher, dass alles schief gehen würde. Da würde selbst mein brillanter Abschluss nicht helfen.

„Haben Sie Geschwister, Ms Swan?", fragte Sie weiter und ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Anscheint klappte dies, da Sie mich zurück anlächelte. „Nein, ich bin Einzelkind, Mrs. Whitlock.", antwortete ich leise und hatte meine Schüchternheit bereits etwas unter Kontrolle.

„Sind Ihre Eltern liiert?", fragte Sie weiter und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „S-Sie sind getrennt.", sagte ich mit aufgeregter Stimme und ab hier war mir bereits klar, dass ich diesen Job vergessen konnte. Sie notierte sich etwas und ich stellte mir bildlich vor aus dem Fenster dieses Gebäudes zu springen. Kurz und schmerzlos, wäre mein Tod. Das war beruhigend.

„Wie stellen Sie sich die Arbeit als persönliche Assistentin vor und was meinen Sie, müssen Sie erledigen?", fragte Sie direkt weiter und ich schluckte meinen Kloß herunter. „Ich vermute, ich soll meinem Chef Arbeit abnehmen, sodass er sich nur noch auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren muss. Im Übrigen würde ich die Anrufe entgegen nehmen, sowie die Termine vereinbaren oder verschieben lassen. Vermutlich wird die Arbeit anfangs etwas stressig, aber jeder Tag verläuft ein wenig anders, sodass es nicht langweilig werden würde.", sagte ich und war selbst über mich erstaunt, dass ich plötzlich so flüssig und sogar in normaler Lautstärke sprach. Mrs. Whitlock schaute mich ebenfalls verblüfft an und notierte sich etwas, wobei Sie lächelte.

„Wie würden Sie zur Arbeit erscheinen?", fügte Sie nach einiger Stille hinzu und ich war kurz schweigsam. War nun die Kleidung gefragt? „Ich würde in angemessener Kleidung erscheinen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist in dieser Firma die Hauptkleidung ein weißes oder schwarzes Kostüm. Ich würde jeden Morgen pünktlich mit dem Auto hier her fahren und Überstunden wären auch kein Problem für mich. Ich bin bei sowas sehr flexibel.", gab ich zum Ende hin zu und betrachtete Mrs. Whitlock nervös.

„Haben Sie besondere Schwächen und Stärken?", fragte Sie nach einem aufmunterem Lächeln. „Ich bin relativ schüchtern und rede manchmal etwas leise. Ich bin bei manchen Dingen leicht zu verunsichern, ansonsten bin ich ziemlich offen. Ich kann mehre Dinge gleichzeitig erledigen und verstehe schnell. Wenn ich kritisiert werde, kann ich das schnell umsetzen und kann mit diesen auch gut umgehen.", sagte ich etwas sicherer bei meinen Stärken. „In ihrer Bewerbung haben Sie erwähnt, dass Sie die beste im Jahrgang waren?", fragte Sie nach und ich nickte stumm. „Das war sicherlich ein harter Weg.", stellte Sie fest und ich lächelte leicht. „Da gehört viel lernen dazu.", gab ich zu und seufzte leise.


	2. Personal Assistant?  Hä?

Edward

"MR. CULLEN, JETZT STEHEN SIE ENDLICH AUF, SONST KOMMEN SIE ZU SPÄT! Und ich verlier meinen Job!" Ich schreckte bei dem Geschrei und dem wilden Geklopfe meiner Haushälterin, Jessica Stanley, auf. Ich saß sofort aufrecht in meinem Bett, ließ mich jedoch stöhnend zurück in meine Kissen sinken. Ich war gestern bis spät abends in der Firma geblieben und hatte noch an meinem neuesten Fall gearbeitet. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war und war erst um ein Uhr nachts zu Hause gewesen. Schlaftrunken sah ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer um. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass es hell war - was untypisch war, weil ich normalerweise um fünf Uhr aufstand. Ich sah auf mein Handy und realisierte, dass ich viel zu spät dran war. Es war 7:58 Uhr. "FUCK!" Ich erwartete, dass alle in meiner Firma pünktlich um acht anfingen zu arbeiten und diese Regel sollte eigentlich auch für mich gelten. Zumindest nach meinen Moralvorstellungen. Ja, ich bin der Boss meiner eigenen Firma, die ich mir mit sehr viel Arbeit und vielleicht ein bisschen Glück aufgebaut habe.

Ich sprang aus meinem Kingsize Bett, rannte ins Bad und stellte einen neuen Rekord beim Schnellduschen auf. Für eine Rasur hatte ich heute keine Zeit mehr, weshalb ich mit leichten Stoppeln weiter durchs Haus hechtete. Ich rannte in meinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der wahrscheinlich größer war als so manche Wohnungen, und suchte mir schnell was raus, das sich als Anzug verkaufen ließ. Das Hemd knöpfte ich mir notdürftig zu, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte meine Schuhe anzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich dauerte das so länger, als wenn ich mich normal angezogen hätte, aber hey, ich bin ein Mann, ich muss kein Multitasking können. Trotzdem rannte ich die Treppen runter, während ich mir meine Jacke überzog. Wenigstens darin hatte ich Übung. "Mr. Cullen, Ihr Essen ist fert-" "Sorry, keine Zeit!", rief ich beim Vorbeirennen. Auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle fiel mir auf, dass ich meine Tasche vergessen und ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich sie gestern fallen gelassen hatte. "Ms. Stanley?", rief ich, "Wissen Sie wo meine Tasche ist!" "Ähm...ich glaube...Sie haben sie gestern...ehm…mit in Ihr...eh Schlafzimmer...geno-" "Dankeschön", unterbrach ich ihr Gestotter und rannte die Treppen wieder hoch. Sie stand tatsächlich direkt neben der Schlafzimmertür. Ich nahm meine Aktentasche und rannte die Treppen abermals runter. Ich rannte direkt weiter zu meinem Volvo, der noch von gestern in der U-Einfahrt stand. Also praktischerweise direkt vor der Haustür.

Im Auto machte ich den Fehler auf die Uhr zu sehen. Es war inzwischen zehn nach acht. "Scheiße..." Ich trat aufs Gaspedal und überholte erst mal einen sehr alt aussehenden, roten Pick Up, der eher in ein Museum gehörte, als auf die Straße. Ich fragte mich, wer sowas heute noch fuhr, hatte aber schon fünf weitere Wagen überholt, weshalb ich den Chevy inzwischen nicht mehr sah. Dank meiner Raserei war ich um 8:23 Uhr in der Tiefgarage meiner Firma. Ich rannte zum Aufzug und drückte auf die 34. Im zweiten Stock hielt der Aufzug zum ersten Mal und Tanya Denali stieg dazu. Wenn sie nicht so gut in ihrem Job wäre, hätte ich sie schon längst gefeuert. Wenn nicht deshalb - weil sie mir einfach tierisch auf die Nerven ging - dann wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz. Diese Frau verstand einfach kein "Nein". "Oh, hallo, Mr. Cullen", sagte sie verführerisch. Bei mir löste diese Stimme allerdings nur den Brechreitz aus. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht schwul, und ich sage auch bestimmt nicht immer nein, wenn eine Frau Interesse an mir zeigt, aber die Frau - die gerade vor mir stand - hatte schon so ziemlich meine ganze Firma gefickt und ich hatte höhere Ansprüche als eine Hure. Ich nickte ihr dennoch höflich zu.

"Mr. Cullen...", fing sie an, "Ich frage mich...ob Sie mich vielleicht befördern würden..." Bei dem Wort befördern presste sie sich an mich. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück und war froh, dass ich bei den Architekturplanungen für die Firma auf einen großen Fahrstuhl bestanden hatte. "Miss Denali, wenn Sie über eine Beförderung sprechen möchten, dann in meinem Büro." Sie grinste. "Und ohne Körperkontakt." Ihr Grinsen verschwand. Ich guckte sie zur Betonung meiner Worte böse an und sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Gut so. Im 20. Stock verließ sie den Aufzug dann, Gott sei Dank, wieder. Meine Laune war inzwischen unter dem Nullpunkt. Auf meiner Etage angekommen, wurde ich erst mal von Alice Whitlock, eine sehr gute und sehr verheiratete Sekretärin, begrüßt. "Guten Morgen, Edward." "Morgen, Alice." Ja, wir sprachen uns mit Vornamen an, was aber nur daran lag, dass Jasper Whitlock, ihr Mann, mein bester Freund war. "Du bist ziemlich spät", sagte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich weiß." "Und schlecht gelaunt." "Das weiß ich auch!" Sie verdrehte die Augen und ich ging in mein Büro. Es war nicht so, dass Alice hier angestellt war, weil sie mit Jasper verheiratet war. Genaugenommen war es andersrum. Als Jasper mich in seiner Mittagspause besuchen wollte, traf er das erste Mal auf Alice. Der Rest ist Geschichte.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und wollte da weiter machen, wo ich gestern aufgehört hatte, als mir auffiel, dass ich keinen Kaffee hatte. Das war schlecht. Gerade als ich jemanden dafür anmotzen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich niemanden hatte, den ich dafür anmotzen könnte. Ich bereute es trotzdem nicht, dass ich Laurent entlassen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass er schwul war und genau dasselbe Ziel hatte wie Tanya, und zwar sich an mich ranzumachen. Und wie schon gesagt, ich war nicht schwul und werde es auch nie sein und da seine ... Annäherungsversuche immer unerträglicher wurden, feuerte ich ihn irgendwann. Ich sah wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Alice hatte mich ausgelacht.

Ich ging wieder zu besagter Sekretärin. "Alice? Bist du so lieb und holst mir einen Kaffee? Schwarz?" Ich war immer noch verdammt müde. Sie guckte mich kurz an. "Okay, aber nur, weil du so scheiße aussiehst." "Danke." Ich ging zurück in mein Büro. Man könnte meinen, weil ich der Boss war, könnte ich mich zurücklehnen und die anderen meine Arbeit machen lassen. Wenn ich ein fauler Sack wäre, hätte ich das wahrscheinlich auch getan. Aber Tatsache war, dass ich nicht faul war und dass ich meine Arbeit gerne machte. Ich suchte mir die Fälle, die mich interessierten, raus. Diese waren meistens die, mit denen die wenigsten meiner Angestellten klar kamen, und ich erledigte sie deshalb selbst. Ich war Anwalt und verdammt gut in meinem Job. Kurz nachdem Alice mir meinen Kaffe gebracht hatte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern einen Termin zu haben, also war es wahrscheinlich Tanya. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob die überhaupt arbeitete, oder ob ich sie zum Vergnügen meiner anderen Angestellten bezahlte. "WAS?" Die Tür öffnete sich und jemand der nicht zu meinen Angestellten gehörte trat ins Zimmer. Mir kam diese Frau nicht bekannt vor und ich war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für Störungen.

"Wer sind Sie? Und was machen Sie unangekündigt in meinem Büro? Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin!" Vielleicht war das etwas unfreundlich, die Arme konnte ja nichts dafür, dass ich so schlecht gelaunt war, aber im Moment war es mir ziemlich egal. "I-I-Ich.." Wenn ich eins nicht abkonnte, war es Gestottere, und Miss Stanley hatte meine Geduld damit heute schon erschöpft. Ich ließ meine flache Hand auf den Tisch knallen. "Jetzt sagen Sie endlich was Sie hier möchten und dann verschwinden Sie wieder!"

Sie sah jetzt etwas Verängstigt aus, was mir ein bisschen leid tat, aber ich hatte gerade echt keine Geduld für sowas. Sie starrte mich nur an und sagte NICHTS. Ich hasste sowas. "Hören Sie, Lady, ich hab einen Haufen an Arbeit zu erledigen, also würden Sie mir endlich sagen, was Sie hier wollen!" Während dieses Satzes stand ich auf und stellte mich vor sie. Vielleicht konnte sie ja nicht gut über größere Distanzen reden und hatte Angst ich würde sie nicht hören! Sie sah auf den Boden und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Was ist denn hier los!", fragte Alice von der Tür aus. "Ah, Miss Swan, wie ich sehe haben Sie Ihren neuen Chef gerade von seiner besten Seite kennengelernt", sagte sie sarkastisch.

"Neuer Chef?" Sollte ich nicht davon wissen, wenn ich eine neue Angestellte hatte? Hätte ich nicht das Vorstellungsgespräch führen sollen! Hä? "Während du letztens auf deiner Geschäftsreise warst, dachte ich mir, ich stelle schon mal eine Nachfolge für Laurent ein, damit du das nicht auch noch machen musst", erklärte Alice. Ich sah sie entnervt an. "Danke. Es war zwar überflüssig..." "Ist es nicht. So wie ich dich kenne, hätte es wieder Ewigkeiten gedauert bis du dir einen neuen Personal Assistent gesucht hättest, und dein Büro sieht jetzt schon wieder unter aller Kanone aus." "...aber trotzdem Danke.", beendete ich meinen Satz. "Kein Problem", trällerte sie. "Mein Büro sieht nicht unter aller Kanonen aus", das musste ich jetzt mal klar stellen. "Guck dich doch mal um", sagte sie und verschwand. Ich guckte Miss Swan wieder an und bemerkte, dass sie leicht rot geworden war.

Dies war eine Eigenschaft, die ich von Frauen nicht kannte. Und es war interessant. Ich betrachtete Miss Swan genauer. Sie war klein, so ca. 1,65 m groß. Sie hatte dunkelbraune, lange, wellige - weich aussehende - Haare, große, tiefe, braune Augen, eine kleine Stupsnase, volle Lippen, einen langen Hals und schmale Schultern. Sie war schlank und sah weiblich aus. Sie besaß proportionale Kurven, nicht wie bei Tanya. Bei ihr müsste man viel Fantasie haben, um sie zu erfassen. Wie die Oberweite von Miss Swan war, konnte ich nicht sagen, da ich ja nicht wusste ob sie einen Push-Up trug oder nicht. Was das anging, traute ich Frauen die sowas trugen nicht mehr über den Weg. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte meine persönliche Assistentin ein schönes Dekolleté. Und eine schlanke Taille und wieder breitere Hüften, die sehr gut zum Rest ihres Körpers passten. Ihre Beine konnte ich leider nicht so gut erkennen, da sie eine weite Stoffhose trug, doch ich dachte, sie wären genauso perfekt wie ihr restlicher Körper. Alles in einem wirkte sie sehr zerbrechlich und weckte meinen Beschützerinstinkt, der - zugegeben - noch nie richtig rausgekommen war. Ich merkte, dass sie unter meinem Blick nervös wurde. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Um meinen Beschützerinstinkt würde ich mich kümmern, wenn ich Zeit dafür hatte. Aber verdammt, sie sah echt gut aus. Konzentration, Cullen, ermahnte ich mich.

Ich regte mich immer noch über Alice auf. "Wieso werden Einstellungsgespräche hinter meinem Rücken geführt und wieso werden Leute ohne meine Zustimmung eingestellt! ICH FASS ES NICHT!" Ich war bei meiner kleinen Rede durch das Büro gelaufen und hatte mich wieder hingesetzt. Ich müsste nochmal mit Alice reden. Nur weil ich sie nicht immer wie eine normale Angestellte behandelte, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich das Recht nehmen konnte, Leute für mich einzustellen, mit denen ich dann auch noch so eng zusammenarbeiten würde. Das ging definitiv nicht. Naja, ich konnte Ms. Swan aber auch schlecht an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag wieder feuern. Ich seufzte.

Ein zurückhaltendes Räuspern ertönte. "Ich soll wieder gehen?" Hatte sie denn überhaupt kein Selbstbewusstsein? "Himmel Mädchen! SIE können doch nichts dafür, wenn Sie ohne mein Wissen eingestellt wurden! Ich kann Ihnen doch keinen Job geben und Sie nach…" Ich sah auf meine Uhr, "…sieben Minuten wieder Feuern!" Ich war fassungslos, dass sie sowas überhaupt in Betracht zog. Hatte meine Kanzlei einen so schlechten Ruf? Darüber würde ich mir später Gedanken machen. "Setzen Sie sich doch, Ms. Swan." Sie setzte sich sofort und stolperte auf dem Weg zum Stuhl. Süß. "N-Natürlich."

Nicht dieses Gestotter schon wieder. "Könnten Sie mal aufhören zu stottern? Das ist ja schrecklich! Führen Sie so auch die Telefonate? Ihnen ist schon klar, dass meine Mandanten Sie verstehen müssen, oder?" Ms. Swan wurde von leicht rötlich zu rot im Gesicht. Fast hätte ich mich entschuldigt. Aber dann musste sie ja wieder den Mund aufmachen. "Ver-Verzeihung..." Auf einmal machte meine Stirn Bekanntschaft mit meinem Schreibtisch. Ich wollte die beiden immer schon mal vorstellen. Als ich wieder hochsah, war Ms. Swan dunkelrot. "Wenigstens arbeitet ihr Blutdruck ohne Verzögerung." Der Spruch war zwar unangebracht, aber irgendwie war es lustig sie ein wenig zu ärgern.

"So oft werde ich gar nicht rot", murmelte sie leise. Ich musste lachen. "Was ist daran so witzig?", fragte sie halb beleidigt und halb...verschüchtert? Ich war mir nicht sicher. "Nun ja, seit Sie hier drinnen sind, sind Sie rot. Oder ist das Ihre natürliche Hautfarbe?" Oh mist, ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie zu ärgern. Das war nicht gut. Aber sie reagierte einfach zu süß."Das...Das...Das ist ja mal so was von gar nicht wahr!" Ich wollte es unterdrücken, wirklich, aber dieser Lachanfall ließ sich echt nicht ignorieren. Als ich mich wieder halbwegs eingekriegt hatte, sah ich, dass sie einen noch dunkleren Rotton angenommen hatte. "Ah..Sie können in verschiedenen Nuancen rot werden. Vielleicht ist dann hellrot doch Ihre natürliche Hautfarbe." Ich sollte meinen Gehirn-Zungen-Filter schnell wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen. Wenn sie es mir bloß nicht so schwer machen würde. Daraufhin wurde sie noch etwas Dunkler im Gesicht. Ich musste Grinsen. Und dann machte sie etwas, was richtig knuffig war - Sie schmollte.

Oh Gott, seit wann benutzte ich Wörter wie "süß" und "knuffig" wenn ich Frauen beschrieb! "Auch wenn es süß aussieht wenn Sie schmollen, gehören solche Verhaltensmuster doch eher in den Kindergarten oder?" Wieso konnte ich es nicht sein lassen! Das war äußerst unprofessionell. "Ent-Entschuldigung." Ich sah, wie sie noch ein wenig roter wurde, und fragte mich wo ihre Grenze war. Aber ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet mir, dass sie langsam sauer wurde. Sie erinnerte mich an ein kleines Kätzchen, dem man die Milch weggenommen hatte. Ich musste wieder Grinsen. "Können Sie mal aufhören sich über mich lustig zu machen und einfach sagen, was ich machen soll?", fragte sie ohne zu stottern.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht aufhören, sie zu reizen, wenn sie dann ab und zu normale Sätze aus ihrem süßen Mund brachte. Apropos Mund..."Sie könnten vieles für mich machen." Es könnte sein, dass ich anzüglich gegrinst hatte, denn ich hatte für einen kurzen Moment keine Kontrolle über meine Gesichtszüge. Jetzt sah sie aus wie ein Kätzchen, das fest dazu entschlossen war, um ihre Milch zu kämpfen. Dabei wurde sie noch ein kleines bisschen roter. Es war ganz witzig. "Sie sind knuffig." DAS war mir jetzt wirklich ohne das Zutun meines Hirn rausgerutscht.

"Wie bitte!" Nein, Kätzchen, du kriegst deine Milch nicht. "Ich sagte: Sie sind knuffig. Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Das wäre sehr unpraktisch für ihren Job" "Ich hab Sie schon verstanden!" Ohh, sie wurde immer wütender. Ich glaubte, sie war kurz davor ihre Krallen auszufahren. "Und warum fragen Sie dann nochmal nach, wenn Sie es doch richtig verstanden haben?" Ich liebte es jetzt schon sie auf die Palme zu bringen. "Ich glaub das einfach nicht!" "Daran gibt es nichts zu glauben. Also wollen Sie jetzt das machen, wofür ich Sie bezahle, oder wollen Sie weiter hier rumsitzen und Kaffeekränzchen halten? Also ich hätte gegen beides nichts einzuwenden. Es ist richtig amüsant sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Finden Sie nicht auch?" Hatte das Kätzchen gerade versucht zu knurren? Putzig. Oh Gott, ich werd zur Frau.

"Womit soll ich anfangen?" "Sagen Sie mir erst mal ob Sie die Arbeit oder das Kaffeekränzchen meinen." Ja, es machte mir einen Heidenspaß mit einem wütenden kleinen Kätzchen zu spielen. "Natürlich die Arbeit, oder werde ich fürs Kaffekränzchen bezahlt?" "Das kommt darauf an was bei dem Kaffeekränzchen rauskommt" "Hören Sie auf in Rätsel zu sprechen und sagen Sie mir einfach worauf SIE hinaus wollen!" "Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" Ich war mir sicher, dass ich bei diesem Satz eine Augenbraue hochzog und schief grinste. Für das Grinsen konnte ich nichts, das wollte schon die ganze Zeit wieder raus.

"Wenn ich dann erfahre, wofür ich nun wirklich bezahlt werde, dann ja!" "Kann es sein, dass Sie irgendwie wütend sind?" "Wie kommen Sie nur darauf?" _Werden wir jetzt auch noch sarkastisch? - find ich gut_  
>, dachte ich. Ich grinste noch breiter. Sie war wirklich witzig. "Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt irgendwie so rüber." " Ach, tatsächlich?" Mein Blick fiel unweigerlich auf die Uhr. Und so witzig das Gespräch auch war, es würde noch andere Gelegenheiten geben, um es weiterzuführen. Schließlich waren wir ja hier um zu arbeiten.<p>

"Okay, Schluss jetzt mit der Plauderstunde. Hat Alice Ihnen erklärt, was genau Ihre Aufgaben sind?" Sie guckte mich mit Ihren großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich seufzte. Das war typisch Alice. "Ihre Aufgaben sind wie folgt: Sie werden alle Anrufe für mich entgegennehmen, damit ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren kann. Sie werden Termine für mich machen und verschieben, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Sie werden mit mir zu allen Terminen gehen, einschließlich Businesstrips. Das Wichtigste zum Schluss: Sie werden mir Kaffee bringen, wenn ich gerade zu beschäftigt bin um mir selber welchen zu holen. Verstanden? Irgendwelche Fragen? Einwende? Nein? Gut. Hier ist mein Terminkalender. Am besten fangen Sie damit an, einen Termin mit Mr. Richards zu machen und verschieben Sie bitte den Termin von Mr. und Mrs. Brown." Sie sah etwas Überrumpelt aus und starrte mich an.

"Jetzt gucken Sie mich nicht an wie ein Auto, sondern gehen Sie an die Arbeit." "Ich.. Sofort, Mr. Cullen!" Ich musste wieder ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Gut." Sie ging an ihren Schreibtisch, der nur durch eine Glaswand mit Tür zu meinem Büro getrennt war, und fing sofort an zu arbeiten. Das würde noch lustig werden, war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich mich selbst an die Arbeit machte und eine Akte zur Hand nahm.


	3. Schreck lässt nachoder?

also erstmal danke an Line für dein review^^

dieses kapitel ist jetzt wieder von FreakyFee geschrieben...wir hoffen es gefällt euch

lG

* * *

><p>Isabella<p>

Mein Wecker riss mich aus meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf und ich zielte mit meiner Faust auf den Ausknopf meines Weckers. Anscheint hatte ich ihn erwischt, da dieser aufhörte zu piepen. Verschlafen drehte ich mich in meinem Bett auf die andere Seite und meine Gedanken schweiften ab, bis mir wieder einfiel, was für ein Tag heute war und mein Herz fast stehen blieb. Sofort saß ich kerzengerade im Bett und mein Kopf zuckte zum Fenster.

Verdammt, es war hell, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich sprang aus dem Bett. Mein Wecker hatte zwar rechtzeitig geklingelt, aber dennoch wollte ich nicht zu spät kommen. Schneller als mich meine Beine normalerweise tragen konnten, war ich im Bad verschwunden und unter die Dusche geflitzt. Sicherlich wäre das auch schneller gegangen, wenn ich nicht wieder zurück laufen musste und mir meine Unterwäsche geholt hätte. Ich entkleidete mich meines Pyjamas und stellte mich unter die heiße Dusche. Kurz waren meine Sorgen weggespült aber nur wenige Sekunden später kamen sie wieder. Wie wohl mein neuer Chef sein wird? Ich wusste es nicht… Aber hoffentlich nicht so wie mein letzter.

Ich wusch meine dunklen Haare mit meinem Erdbeershampoo und spülte sie nach kurzer Einwirkzeit auch wieder aus. Mein Körper musste als nächstes daran glauben. Als ich fertig war, stellte ich das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Duschkabine. Ich schnappte mir mein großes Handtuch und trocknete mich ab, bevor ich meine Haar ein einem Turban versteckte und meinen Körper mit einer Lotion eincremte. Als ich fertig war, machte ich mich daran meine Haare zu föhnen. Meine Haare lagen mir in sanften Wellen auf der Schulter und im Spiegel blickten mir braune Augen entgegen. Ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum und nahm zaghaft die Schminke in meine Hand. Okay, tief durchatmen, du schaffst das schon, redete ich mir ein und begann mir Mascara aufzutragen. Es sah gut aus, weshalb ich nun mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein auch noch Puder auflegte.

Als ich soweit fertig war, schlüpfte ich in meine Unterwäsche und ging zu meinem Schrank in meinem angrenzenden Schlafzimmer. Der Schrank war in einem hellen braunton und ich öffnete ihn. Mir stachen matte und unauffällige Kleidungsstücke entgegen und ich musste leicht lächeln. Ja, das war mein Stil. Unauffällig und so gut wie farblos. Ich durchstöberte meinen Schrank und nahm eine weiße Bluse und eine lange Stoffhose heraus. Nachdem ich beides angezogen hatte, schlüpfte ich in meine Pumps, die einen etwas kleineren Absatz hatten. Hoffentlich würde ich nicht direkt am ersten Arbeitstag hinfallen, das wäre sonst sehr peinlich, dachte ich, während ich weiter zur Küche ging. Ich frühstückte eine Kleinigkeit und packte anschließend meine Handtasche. Als ich soweit war, betrachtete ich mich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. Ich lächelte zufrieden und begab mich anschließend auf den Weg zu meiner neuen Arbeit. Ich war bereits so nervös, dass meine Hände schwitzten wie Schweine.

Ein Hupen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und neben mir fuhr ein silberner Volvo vorbei. Meine Güte, der raste ja sonst was. Erschrocken und beängstigt – Gott sei Dank saß ich nicht mit in diesem Wagen – schaute ich ihr oder ihm hinterher. Der Fahrer übersah gerade ein Stoppschild und fast hätte ich ihm etwas hinterhergeschrieen, wenn er nicht bereits hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden wäre. Ich hielt an einer roten Ampel, während ich noch bis hier her das Hupen des silbernen Volvos hören konnte. Wer war den bitteschön so auf der Straße? Noch nie was von Verkehrsregeln gehört? Die Ampel schaltete wieder auf grün um und plötzlich ging die Zeit in Zeitlupe.

Innerlich verfluchte ich Angela – meine beste Freundin – weil sie mich gezwungen hatte mich bei dieser Kanzlei zu bewerben. Es war ja nicht auszuhalten gewesen, als ich bei dem Vorstellungsgespräch dort war und wenig später den Anruf bekam, ich hätte den Job. Angela hyperventilierte schlimmer als ich und ich dachte wirklich sie würde jeden Moment einfach umkippen und nie wieder aufwachen. Armer Ben. Wie sollte er dann bloß ohne seine Angela leben? Schließlich kochte sie und hielt die Wohnung sauber. Ob er dann bei mir vor der Haustür stehen würde? Im Sinne von: Wenn nicht Angela dann du? Hoffentlich nicht…

Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief mir über den Rücken, als ich erstens daran dachte mit Ben unter einem Dach zu leben und der zweite folgte, als ich in die Tiefgarage der riesigen Kanzlei fuhr. Ich schämte mich das gerade zugeben zu müssen, aber ich hätte mich fast verfahren. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass diese Kanzlei so eine riesige Tiefgarage hatte? Ich nicht. Klar, ich hatte sie mir groß vorgestellt, aber nicht SO groß. Ich parkte neben einem silbernen Volvo und ich zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Hatte mich dieser Wagen nicht noch eben überholt? Ich zuckte die Schultern, nahm meine Handtasche und stieg aus meinem roten Chevy. Es war schon sehr alt, aber trotzdem fuhr ich gerne mit ihm. Niemals würde ich in einen Volvo steigen. NIEMALS!

Kurz musste ich mich orientieren und dann fiel mir der Aufzug in mein Blickfeld. Ich richtete kurz meine Kleidung, bevor ich auf ihn zuging und auf den Knopf drückte, damit er zu mir runter fuhr. Seufzend blies ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen, als ich sah, dass er noch aus dem 34. Stock zu mir runter fahren musste. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden, bis das allbekannte 'Pling' Geräusch ertönte und sich die Türen des Aufzuges öffneten. Sofort trat ich ein und staunte über die Fläche die sich mir bot. Heilige Scheiße, der Aufzug war ja fast so groß wie mein großes Bad!, stellte ich mit Entsetzen fest und schluckte hart. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und ich musste kurz überlegen in welches Stockwerk ich gehörte. Ich vermutete ich musste in die 34 und drückte somit auf das genannte Stockwerk. Es rüttelte kurz im Fahrstuhl bevor dieser ohne Umschweife seinen Weg nach oben fand.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich wieder mit dem bekannten Geräusch und ich trat zögerlich in den weißen Flur ein. Meine Nervosität machte mich beinah fertig und mein Blutdruck musste entweder zu tief oder viel, viel zu hoch sein. Aber da ich noch gerade stand, nicht hyperventilierte, musste ich äußerlich wohl ganz passabel aussehen. „Guten Morgen, Miss Swan. Sie sind pünktlich erschienen, das freut mich. Sie können sich jetzt erstmal Mr. Cullen vorstellen gehen. Nehmen sie einfach die Tür am Ende des Ganges.", trällerte Mrs. Whitlock und ich nickte etwas verdattert. Meine Güte, sie hatte ja einen Redefluss. Ich war kaum hinterher gekommen so schnell sprach sie. Ich ging an ihr vorbei und ging auf die hölzerne Tür zu auf die sie gedeutet hatte. Ich atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus, bevor ich anklopfte. "WAS?" Oh Gott, der Chef killt mich! Ich trat in den Raum.

Ich wurde sofort von seiner wütenden Stimme begrüßt und innerlich sackte ich zusammen, da er mich bereits jetzt anschrie. Ich bekam…ehrlich gesagt, total anschiss vor ihm. "Wer sind Sie? Und was machen Sie unangekündigt in meinem Büro? Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin!" Ich versuchte zu antworten, ehrlich, aber meine Stimmbänder waren außer Gefecht. "I-I-Ich.." Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, da mein Chef – Mr. Cullen – seine Handfläche auf den Tisch knallen ließ und mich somit unterbrach. Oh Gott, ich glaube, ich habe mir fast in die Hosen gemacht! "Jetzt sagen Sie endlich was Sie hier möchten und dann verschwinden Sie wieder!", schrie er und ich schluckte schwer.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich bekam nicht einmal meinen Mund auf. Und im nächsten Moment schrie er bereits weiter. "Hören Sie, Lady, ich hab einen Haufen an Arbeit zu erledigen, also würden Sie mir endlich sagen, was Sie hier wollen!" Während er sprach stand er von seinem Drehstuhl auf und kam auf mich zu. Er blieb direkt vor mir stehen und seine smaragdgrünen Augen blickten in meine. Woah! Das waren ja wunderschöne Augen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich schämte mich für mein Starren und blickte zu Boden, aus Gewohnheit biss ich auf meine Unterlippe, bis plötzlich jemand von der Tür aus anfing zu meckern. "Was ist denn hier los!", fragte Mrs. Whitlock und kurz setzte mein Herz aus. Ich würde gefeuert werden, ich sah es schon deutlich vor mir. Innerlich begann ich bereits zu weinen.

"Ah, Miss Swan, wie ich sehe haben Sie Ihren neuen Chef gerade von seiner besten Seite kennengelernt", sagte sie und klang glatt sarkastisch. "Neuer Chef?", fragte Mr. Cullen verwirrt und seine Sekretärin antwortete bereits: "Während du letztens auf deiner Geschäftsreise warst, dachte ich mir, ich stelle schon mal eine Nachfolge für Laurent ein, damit du das nicht auch noch machen musst" Der Gesichtsausdruck von Mr. Cullen wurde sofort wieder genervt und wütend. Falls ich nicht gefeuert werde und mein Chef immer so launisch ist, sehe ich mich gezwungen zu kündigen. Ich litt selbst unter Stimmungsschwankungen, da bräuchte ich nicht noch die meines Chefs. Das würde ich nicht überleben.

"Danke. Es war zwar überflüssig..." "Ist es nicht. So wie ich dich kenne, hätte es wieder Ewigkeiten gedauert bis du dir einen neuen Personal Assistent gesucht hättest, und dein Büro sieht jetzt schon wieder unter aller Kanone aus." "...aber trotzdem Danke.", beendete er seinen Satz. "Kein Problem", trällerte Mrs. Whitlock. "Mein Büro sieht nicht unter aller Kanone aus", nuschelte er. "Guck dich doch mal um", sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Mr. Cullen schaute nun wieder zu mir und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Mein Boss beugte sich etwas weiter zu mir runter, da ich ihm nur bis zu Schulter reichte und er musterte mich mehr als auffällig, weshalb ich noch roter wurde. Sein Blick glitt über meinen ganzen Körper, selbst in den Ausschnitt meiner Bluse und bereits jetzt schämte ich mich dafür, dass ich die oberen Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte. Ich hüpfte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, während er plötzlich seinen Kopf schüttelte und mein letztes Stückchen Selbstbewusstsein im Keller verschwand und sich einschloss. Das war's!

Plötzlich wandte er sich von mir ab und lief Haare raufend durch den Raum. Und er sah dabei unglaublich sexy aus. Seine bronzefarbenen Haare schimmerten im Licht und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht davon abwenden."Wieso werden Einstellungsgespräche hinter meinem Rücken geführt und wieso werden Leute ohne meine Zustimmung eingestellt! ICH FASS ES NICHT!", riss mich seine laute Stimme aus meiner Trance und ich schaute wieder zu ihm. Er hatte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und ließ die Schultern sinken. Plötzlich seufzte er, mich schien er bereits wieder vergessen zu haben. Ob ich einfach wieder gehen sollte? Wieder einmal war ich nicht Herr meines Körpers und ich räusperte mich leise. „Ich soll wieder gehen?", fragte ich.

Dieses Mal klang er etwas netter. "Himmel Mädchen! SIE können doch nichts dafür, dass Sie ohne mein Wissen eingestellt wurden! Ich kann Ihnen doch keinen Job geben und Sie nach…" Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, "…sieben Minuten wieder Feuern!" Er schaute mich fassungslos an und kurz schoss mir mein Aussehen in den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hätte er lieber eine hübschere persönliche Assistentin. "Setzen Sie sich doch, Ms. Swan.", bat er ruhig und ich stolperte auf einer der Stühle zu. „N-Natürlich.", stotterte ich und wurde prompt roter. "Könnten Sie mal aufhören zu stottern? Das ist ja schrecklich! Führen Sie so auch die Telefonate? Ihnen ist schon klar, dass meine Mandanten Sie verstehen müssen, oder?" Sofort wurde ich noch roter. „Ver-Verzeihung.", brachte ich stockend hervor und dann fiel der Kopf von Mr. Cullen auf den Tisch. Es krachte und ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Als er wieder aufsah, sah ich einen roten Fleck an seiner Stirn und wurde wieder rot, als ich merkte, wie er mich anstarrte und wie dämlich ich mich benahm. Ich schämte mich so. "Wenigstens arbeitet ihr Blutdruck ohne Verzögerung.", sagte er und klang…amüsiert?

"So oft werde ich gar nicht rot", murmelte ich leise und versuchte mich und die Situation zu retten. Sofort lachte Mr. Cullen auf. „Was ist daran so witzig?", fragte ich beleidigt und respektvoll. Ich hatte keine Lust auf noch einen Wutausbruch seinerseits. Den, den er mir bereits geboten hatte, reichte für den Rest meines Lebens als großartiges Trauma vor Chefs. "Nun ja, seit Sie hier drinnen sind, sind Sie rot. Oder ist das Ihre natürliche Hautfarbe?" "Das...Das...Das ist ja mal so was von gar nicht wahr!", meckerte ich, doch er lachte wieder auf. Ärgerte er mich etwa mich Absicht? Wut stieg in mir auf, als mir bewusst wurde, dass er sich auf meine Kosten amüsierte. Scheiß auf die Kündigung, das ließ ich nicht auf mir sitzen. "Ah..Sie können in verschiedenen Nuancen rot werden. Vielleicht ist dann hellrot doch Ihre natürliche Hautfarbe."

Ich wollte es zurückhalten, aber ich tat das, was ich immer tat, wenn ich einfach nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte und wütend war. Ich schmollte. "Auch wenn es süß aussieht wenn Sie schmollen, gehören solche Verhaltensmuster doch eher in den Kindergarten oder?", sagte er und sofort hatte ich das Bedürfnis mich zu entschuldigen. Was ich auch tat. "Ent-Entschuldigung." Darauf wurde ich noch roter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Die Wut stieg immer weiter und er grinste wieder. Jetzt reichte es aber endgültig! "Können Sie mal aufhören sich über mich lustig zu machen und einfach sagen, was ich machen soll?", sagte ich so selbstbewusst wie es mir möglich war und kurz schaute er mich erstaunt an.

Doch dann verzogen sich seine perfekten vollen Lippen zu einem schiefen grinsend. Und zwar in ein anzügliches Grinsen. "Sie könnten vieles für mich machen." Als mir die Bedeutung seines Satzes bewusst wurde, wurde ich noch roter. Ich glaubte, ich konnte einer überreiften Tomate Konkurrenz leisten. Und das bestimmt ohne große Anstrengung. Doch die Wut steigerte sich und ich war fest entschlossen mich gegen seine Sprüche zu wehren. Was bildete sich hier eigentlich für ein Verhältnis auf? "Sie sind knuffig.", sagte er plötzlich und wir schienen beide gleich schockiert zu sein. „Wie bitte!", fragte ich vorsichtshalber nach, da ich meinen Ohren nicht traute.

"Ich sagte: Sie sind knuffig. Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Das wäre sehr unpraktisch für ihren Job" "Ich hab Sie schon verstanden!", schrie ich sofort und fuhr meine Krallen aus. "Und warum fragen Sie dann nochmal nach, wenn Sie es doch richtig verstanden haben?" "Ich glaub das einfach nicht!", nuschelte ich. "Daran gibt es nichts zu glauben. Also wollen Sie jetzt das machen, wofür ich Sie bezahle, oder wollen Sie weiter hier rumsitzen und Kaffeekränzchen halten? Also ich hätte gegen beides nichts einzuwenden. Es ist richtig amüsant sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Finden Sie nicht auch?" Ein wütendes Knurren verließ meine Lippen, doch ich ignorierte meinen Aussetzer und sprach einfach weiter. Ruhig. Zumindest hatte ich dies versucht.

"Womit soll ich anfangen?" "Sagen Sie mir erst mal ob Sie die Arbeit oder das Kaffeekränzchen meinen." "Natürlich die Arbeit, oder werde ich fürs Kaffekränzchen bezahlt?" "Das kommt darauf an was bei dem Kaffeekränzchen rauskommt" "Hören Sie auf in Rätsel zu sprechen und sagen Sie mir einfach worauf SIE hinaus wollen!" "Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?", erwiderte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sein Lächeln sprach bereits für das Übrige. "Wenn ich dann erfahre, wofür ich nun wirklich bezahlt werde, dann ja!", fauchte ich, doch er blieb gelassen. "Kann es sein, dass Sie irgendwie wütend sind?", fragte er unschuldig und somit riss mein Faden endgültig.

"Wie kommen Sie nur darauf?", zischte ich sarkastisch. "Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt irgendwie so rüber." "Ach, tatsächlich?", fügte ich hinzu, doch plötzlich war er so seriös. "Okay, Schluss jetzt mit der Plauderstunde. Hat Alice Ihnen erklärt, was genau Ihre Aufgaben sind?", fragte er so ernst und ruhig, dass es mir die Sprache verschlug. Ich schüttelte mit großen Augen meinen Kopf, während er seufzte. Genervt und frustriert."Ihre Aufgaben sind wie folgt: Sie werden alle Anrufe für mich entgegennehmen, damit ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren kann. Sie werden Termine für mich machen und verschieben, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Sie werden mit mir zu allen Terminen gehen, einschließlich Businesstrips. Das Wichtigste zum Schluss: Sie werden mir Kaffee bringen, wenn ich gerade zu beschäftigt bin um mir selber welchen zu holen. Verstanden? Irgendwelche Fragen? Einwende? Nein? Gut. Hier ist mein Terminkalender. Am besten fangen Sie damit an, einen Termin mit Mr. Richards zu machen und verschieben Sie bitte den Termin von Mr. und Mrs. Brown."

Er warf mir seinen Terminkalender in die Arme und ich schaute ihn überrumpelt an. "Jetzt gucken Sie mich nicht an wie ein Auto, sondern gehen Sie an die Arbeit." "Ich.. Sofort, Mr. Cullen!", sagte ich und stand abrupt auf. „Gut.", sagte er, bevor ich durch die Glastür verschwand und mich an meinen Schreibtisch setzte. Ich machte mich sofort daran, die Termine der beiden Mandanten zu verschieben, was sich schnell erledigte, da ich am Telefon sehr gut war. Am Telefon war ich nicht schüchtern oder zurückhaltend, da war ich meist offen und selbstbewusst. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass ich die Menschen nicht kannte und somit keine Chance hatte sie wiederzusehen und mich zu blamieren, oder daran, dass sie nicht direkt vor mir standen und mich mit ihren Blicken nervös machten. Die Anrufe erledigten sich wie von selbst, immer mehr Anrufe und Verschiebungen von Terminen.

„Ms. Swan? Holen Sie mir bitte einen Kaffee? Schwarz.", rief mein Chef und sofort war ich auf den Beinen. „Kommt sofort, Mr. Cullen!", teilte ich ihm mit und verschwand fast schon fluchtartig aus dem Büro. Ich ging auf den Aufzug zu und stieg dort ein. Ich drückte auf irgendeine Zahl und fuhr einige Etagen herab. Ich schaute in den Flur, doch nichts sah nur annähernd aus wie eine Cafeteria. Anscheinend war ich hier falsch. Die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich erneut und ich drückte auf die Zahl darunter. Doch auch hier fand ich nichts annähernd Passendes. Ich wollte gerade wieder die Aufzugtüren schließen lassen, da lief eine Mitarbeiterin an mir vorbei. Ich sprang förmlich aus dem Aufzug und lief ihr hinterher.

„Uh…Entschuldigung, aber könnten Sie mir sagen wo ich die Cafeteria finde?", fragte ich sie und sie blieb genervt stehen. Sei seufzte und fuhr sich durch ihr blondes Haar. Wasserstoffblond. Oh Gott, wen hatte ich hier den bitteschön nach dem Weg gefragt. „Ja, aber was möchte denn die Putzfrau vor acht Uhr hier?", fragte sie herablassend und ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Sah ich wirklich SO schrecklich aus? „Ich arbeite für Mr. Cullen…", nuschelte ich, worauf sie lachte. „Das tun wir alle.", zischte sie und musterte mich argwöhnisch. „…aber ich bin bei ihm im Büro im 34. Stock-" „Was?", fauchte sie und ich zuckte kurz zurück. Ich nickte etwas eingeschüchtert, während sie mir einen Schritt näher kam. „Ich ar-arbeitete als persönliche Assistentin für Mr. Cullen.", verbesserte ich mich und sie bekam große Augen. Anschließen verengten sie sich wieder und sie drehte sich wütend von mir weg. „Was will er von so einer grauen Maus…", nuschelte sie und stolzierte davon. „Äh…Wo ist denn nun die Cafeteria?", rief ich ihr hinterher, doch sie ging einfach weiter. Schwerfällig atmete ich aus. Das würde hier wohl doch schwerer werden als ich dachte…

Ich ging auf den Aufzug zu und fuhr zurück in den 34. Stock. Als ich ausstieg hielt ich kurz Ausschau, ging dann jedoch auf Mrs. Whitlock zu, die ich nach dem Weg fragte. Das hätte ich lieber von Anfang an machen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich dann noch keinen zu meinem Feind gemacht. Als Mrs. Whitlock mir den Weg beschrieben hatte, ratterte ich ihn im Kopf immer wieder rauf und runter, damit ich nichts vergaß. Nach einigen Etagenwechsel fand ich tatsächlich die Cafeteria und ich hätte fast vor Freude aufgeschrien, als ich einen schwarzen Kaffee für den Chef bekam. Ich nahm denselben Weg zurück und ging – natürlich mit Anklopfen – in sein Büro. „Ihr Kaffe, Mr. Cullen.", sagte ich selbstbewusst und ging auf ihn zu. Ich stellte die gefüllte Tasse zwischen einigen unterlagen hin, bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte und zurück zu meinem Arbeitsplatz ging.

„Ms. Swan", sagte er und ich drehte mich um. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie am Anfang so-" BOOM! In diesen Moment machte ich Bekanntschaft mit der Glaswand. Ich hatte mein Gleichgewicht verloren und fiel nach hinten auf den Rücken. Kurz sah ich Sternchen, aber nur kurz, aber es drehte sich alles. „Ms. Swan, auf meinen Schoss wären Sie viel weicher gelandet… naja vielleicht.", hörte ich meinen Chef lachen und ich spürte wie ich rot anlief. Plötzlich sah ich eine Hand vor mein Gesicht und schaute hoch. Mein Chef grinste mich breit an und ich nahm dankend seine Hand an, wobei ich ein leises Danke nuschelte. Er grinste breit und ich wurde noch dunkler. Wieso wurde ich auch immer rot? „Sie sind SO unverschämt.", grummelte ich, während er mich verwirrt anschaute. „Was? Es ist unverschämt, wenn ich Ihnen aufhelfe?", fragte er, worauf ich wieder wütend wurde.

„NEIN, MAN! Das meine ich doch gar nicht!", schrie ich ohne darüber nachzudenken aus, während er wieder so mehrdeutig grinste. „Was meinten Sie denn dann?", fragte er ahnungslos. Ich wettete, er tat nur so. „Das wissen Sie ganz genau!", sagte ich und warf meine Arme halb in die Luft. „Jetzt sprechen Sie mal Klartext. Woher soll ich wissen was Sie meinen, wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen?", fragte er grinsend, weshalb ich laut knurrte. „Haben Sie mich gerade angeknurrt?", fragte er amüsiert, weshalb ich meine Augen aufriss. Ich hatte geknurrt! Oh Gott wie peinlich!  
>„Haben Sie sich jetzt selbst geschockt? Gut so, das ist nämlich keine Art mit seinem Boss umzugehen", teilte er mir mit und schaute mich böse an. „Und so geht man auch nicht mit seiner persönlichen Assistentin um…", murmelte ich, doch er hörte mich trotz allem.<p>

„Was habe ich denn gemacht? Ich habe Ihnen vom Boden aufgeholfen, ich finde das sehr nett von mir. Schließlich musste ich dafür extra aufstehen.", erwiderte er grinsend. „Sie…" Ein Knurren verließ meine Kehle. „Sie…ARG! Sie sind SOOO unverschämt!", schrie ich, drehte mich auf meinen Miniabsatz um und stolzierte zu meinem Arbeitsplatz. „Also…Ich muss sagen, Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Ms. Swan. Erst können Sie keinen geraden Satz sprechen ohne zu stottern und nur ein paar Stunden später schreien Sie mich schon an…WOW!", rief er mir hinterher, weshalb ich vor Wut rot wurde. „Ich kann auch noch ganz anders…", nuschelte ich so leise, dass er es nicht mehr hören konnte. Zumindest glaubte ich dies.

* * *

><p>na was sagt ihr?^^<p> 


	4. Körpereinsatz  Check!

Körpereinsatz - Check!

Edward

Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, mich bei Ms. Swan zu entschuldigen. Es war wirklich nicht nett von mir die arme Frau die ganze Zeit zu...nun ja zu verarschen. Aber es war echt zu witzig, wie das kleine Kätzchen versucht hatte Tiger zu spielen. Knuffig. Ich schickte Ms. Swan weg, um mir einen weiteren Kaffee zu holen, da meine Müdigkeit wieder zurück kam. Ich konnte es mir im Moment wirklich nicht leisten, mich weniger als zu 110% auf meinen laufenden Fall zu konzentrieren und Ms. Swan machte mir das fast unmöglich. Wieso sprach sie am Telefon flüssig und selbstbewusst und mir konnte sie nicht länger als zehn Sekunden in die Augen schauen und stolperte über fast jeden Satz. Lag das an mir? Ich konnte ihr doch kaum so viel Angst machen, dass sie nicht mehr gerade reden konnte, oder? Ich war zwar vieles, aber bestimmt nicht furchteinflößend. Oder! Jetzt zerbrach ich mir schon wieder den Kopf über Ms. Swan! Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Gerade als ich meine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und weiterarbeiten wollte, kam meine Ablenkung mit meinem Kaffee zurück. KAFFEE! Endlich, dachte ich.

„Ihr Kaffe, Mr. Cullen", sagte sie selbstbewusst. Wow. Ich war überrascht. So überrascht, dass ich vergaß, mich zu bedanken. Und als ich einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee getrunken hatte und wieder zu ihr sah, war sie schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem durch eine Glaswand abgetrennten Büro. Fast hätte ich mich an meinem Kaffe verschluckt. Was für ein süßer, kleiner Knackarsch! Wenn ich vorhin nicht davon begeistert war, dass die Hose ihre Beine versteckte, war ich jetzt umso dankbarer dafür, dass sie genau diese Hose trug. Sie betonte ihren Hintern wirklich toll. „Ms. Swan", rief ich, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie am Anfang so-" BOOM! Oh oh. Anscheinend hatte sie die Glaswand vergessen. Das dürfte leicht wehgetan haben. Aber ihr verwirrtes Gesicht, sah einfach zu komisch aus und ich konnte mir meinen nächsten Spruch nicht verkneifen. "Ms. Swan, auf meinem Schoß wären Sie viel weicher gelandet… naja vielleicht." Wenn sie auf meinen Schoß gefallen wäre, wäre der bestimmt nicht mehr weich...hmm... Dann fiel mir meine Erziehung wieder ein und ich eilte zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sie nahm meine Hand an und bedankte sich leise, wobei sie wieder einen wundervollen Rotton annahm. Ich musste grinsen. "Sie sind SO unverschämt", nuschelte sie. Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft sie hätte mich nicht gehört. "Was? Es ist unverschämt, wenn ich Ihnen aufhelfe?", fragte ich unschuldig. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie wieder wütend wurde. Nein, bitte, bitte nicht, ich kann nicht widerstehen, wenn du so guckst, flehte ich innerlich. "NEIN, MAN! Das meine ich doch gar nicht!" Woah, hatte sie mich gerade angeschrieen? Endlich mal eine vernünftige Reaktion, stellte ich zufrieden fest. Dann würde es doch auch nicht schaden, wenn ich sie noch etwas weiter ärgern würde, oder? "Was meinten Sie denn dann?" "Das wissen Sie ganz genau!", rief sie und wedelte mir ihren Armen. "Jetzt sprechen Sie mal Klartext. Woher soll ich wissen was Sie meinen, wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen?"

Ich sollte langsam mal die Fresse halten. Aber mein Grinsen ließ sich einfach nicht wegwischen. Und dann machte sie wieder dieses putzige Knurrgeräusch. Putzig? Ernsthaft, Cullen, geh dir schonmal Tampons kaufen. "Haben Sie mich gerade angeknurrt?", fragte ich. Sie sah so geschockt von sich selber aus, dass ich mich echt zusammenreißen musste, nicht zu lachen. "Haben Sie sich jetzt selbst geschockt? Gut so, das ist nämlich keine Art mit seinem Boss umzugehen", redete ich wieder drauf los und schaute sie gespielt böse an. "Und so geht man auch nicht mit seiner persönlichen Assistentin um…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Was habe ich denn gemacht? Ich habe Ihnen vom Boden aufgeholfen, ich finde das sehr nett von mir. Schließlich musste ich dafür extra aufstehen." Ich sollte langsam WIRKLICH mal meinen Mund halten. "Sie…" Sie knurrte schon wieder. Gott, wie süß. "Sie…ARG! Sie sind SOOO unverschämt!" Und sie war wirklich niedlich, wenn sie so wütend war. Sie drehte sich um, und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. "Also…Ich muss sagen, Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Ms. Swan. Erst können Sie keinen geraden Satz sprechen ohne zu stottern und nur ein paar Stunden später schreien Sie mich schon an…WOW!" So das war jetzt wirklich genug. Ich würde sie den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr ärgern. Und wenn ich das doch machen würde, dann...würde ich mir selber verbieten, einen Monat lang meinen Vanquish zu fahren. So.

Dann hörte ich jedoch noch ein leises nuscheln, was sie so anhörte wie: "Ich kann auch noch ganz anders…". Das werden wir ja noch sehen, dachte ich mir und versuchte mich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Ich hatte mich gerade hingesetzt, als es schon wieder klopfte. DAS DURFTE DOCH ECHT NICHT WAHR SEIN! Wieso konnte man hier nicht arbeiten? "WAS?", blökte ich, und sah, wie Ms. Swan zusammenzuckte. Die Tür schwang auf und herein stolziert kam Tanya. Oh Gott, wieso hasst du mich so? Ich wollte ihr gerade höflich sagen, dass sie sich verziehen sollte, und ich sie rufen würde, wenn ich irgendwas von ihr bräuchte, als sie um den Schreibtisch gestöckelt kam und sich auf meinen Schoß setzte. Wie dreist können Frauen, Verzeihung, Schlampen eigentlich sein!

Ich war so geschockt von ihrem unprofessionellen Verhalten mir gegenüber, es war nicht damit zu vergleichen, wie ich unsere liebe Ms Swan behandelte, dass ich erst gar nicht merkte, wie sie anfing mir mein Hemd aufzuknüpfen. JETZT REICHT'S! Ich stand auf und Tanya rutschte auf den Boden und blickte mich verdattert an. "MS. DENALI, DAS KANN DOCH NICHT IHR ERNST SEIN! WAS SIND SIE? DIE FIRMENSCHLAMPE ODER ANWÄLTIN? ICH BEZAHLE SIE DOCH NICHT DAFÜR, DASS SIE MEINE KOMPLETTE FIRMA FICKEN! SOLLTEN SIE ES NOCH EINMAL WAGEN, MICH SO UNPROFESSIONELL ANZUFASSEN, WERDE ICH SIE OHNE WEITERE ERMAHNUNGEN FEUERN! HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?", schrie ich. Wenn ich eines nicht abkonnte, dann waren es Leute, die wie Ms. Denali glaubten, sich alles erlauben zu können und mich nicht respektierten. "RAUS!", brüllte ich.

Tanya verließ fluchtartig mein Büro und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Ganz ruhig, Edward, kein Grund sich so aufzuregen. Oh Gott, wahrscheinlich hatte ich jetzt irgendwelche Bakterien auf meiner Hose! Oh Gott. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank, in dem ich immer einen Ersatzanzug aufbewahrte und wechselte meine Hose. Ich war gerade dabei, mir meine neue Hose zu nehmen, als ich ein lautes Japsen hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich schnell um und sah Ms. Swan in meinem Büro stehen, hochlila und den Unterkiefer auf dem Boden. Ich musste grinsen und zog mir schnell meine Hose an. Ich musste die Situation für sie ja nicht noch unangenehmer machen. Gerade, als ich wieder einen Spruch über ihre offensichtliche Unschuld ablassen wollte, fiel mir ein, was ich mit mir vereinbart hatte und ich hielt meine Klappe.

"Ent-ent- Verzeihung für die Störung, Mr. Cullen. Ich-Ich...", stotterte sie und nahm einen ungesunden, bläulichen Ton im Gesicht an. "Ms. Swan, atmen Sie? Ms. Swan? HEY! VERDAMMT, ATMEN SIE!" schrie ich und rannte praktisch zu ihr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um sie vor einem Sturz auf den Boden zu bewahren. War sie jetzt Ohnmächtig geworden! Ich legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. "Ms. Swan?" Sie reagierte nicht! Scheiße! "Hey, Ms. Swan, das ist Arbeitsverweigerung..." Ich klatschte ihr ein paar Mal auf die Wangen, um sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen, aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht. Fuck, atmete sie überhaupt? Ich hielt meine Hand unter ihre Nase und über ihren Mund, aber ich spürte nichts. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich entschied, dass ich sie von Mund zu Mund beatmen musste. Ich zog ihren Unterkiefer nach unten, sodass ihr Mund auf war und atmete tief ein. Dann drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Gott, hatte sie weiche Lippen! Ich vergaß fast auszuatmen. Ich wiederholte dies ein paar Mal und, als ich merkte, dass sie wieder atmete, wollte ich mich zurückziehen, und darauf warten, dass sie wieder aufwacht. Doch sie machte etwas, womit ich niemals gerechnet hätte.

Sie küsste mich. Ich war zwar erst etwas verwirrt und zögerte kurz, aber dann erwiderte ich ihren Kuss. Sie war im Gegensatz zu Tanya wirklich sehr unschuldig und im Moment erinnerte sie mich an ein gezähmtes Kätzchen, so zurückhaltend war sie am Anfang. Nicht, dass sie wirklich wilder wurde, aber als ihre Hände in meinen Haaren waren, war ich schon überrascht. Sie zog mich auf sich drauf und dann tat sie etwas…Unerwartetes, in meinen Augen zumindest. Sie stöhnte! Das brachte mich wiederrum zum Stöhnen. Gott, der Kuss war so unschuldig, das war ich gar nicht gewohnt, aber es war richtig schön. Trotzdem zog ich mich nach einer Weile zurück, schließlich wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass ihr wieder die Luft ausging. Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, aber das konnte für sie nicht gesund sein. "Ich bin beeindruckt, Ms. Swan. Sie zeigen ja vollen Körpereinsatz." NEIN! Verdammt, jetzt durfte ich einen Monat nicht mit meinem Baby fahren! Das war nicht fair! Das bist du selber schuld, Cullen. Ms. Swan starrte mich geschockt und wieder dunkelrot an. "Ach du Scheiße…Mr. Cullen.", hauchte sie.

"Haben Sie etwa jemand anderen erwartet, Ms. Swan?" Wenn ich eh schon nicht mehr mit meinem Baby fahren konnte, war es ja sowieso egal, was ich sagte. "N-nein, ich d-dachte nur i-i-ich hätte geträumt", stotterte sie. "Oh, Sie träumen also von mir? Jetzt schon? Das ging ja schnell..." "N-Nein...Ich-Ich-" "Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte ich. Sie nickte. Gott, sie war echt süß. "Das muss Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein, Ms. Swan. Ehrlich, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt." Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. "Und außerdem scheinen Sie sich richtig wohl unter mir zu fühlen. Das müssen Sie wirklich nicht verleugnen, ich fühle mich auch richtig Wohl hier." Mir war gerade erst wieder aufgefallen, dass ich komplett auf Ms. Swan drauf lag. Sie starrte mich peinlich berührt an. Und mein Blick glitt wieder zu ihren Lippen. Aber verdammt, die waren auch so schön weich und voll.

Ich bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass ich mich ihrem Gesicht wieder näherte. Als ich es merkte, guckte ich nochmal in ihre Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es auch wollte, aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie sah entspannt aus. Das war eine große Zustimmung und ich drückte meine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Gott, diese Lippen würden mich umbringen. Ich war jetzt schon süchtig nach ihnen und ich wusste nicht, ob Ms. Swan - wie war eigentlich ihr Vorname! - mich jemals wieder an diese Lippen lassen würde. Verdammt. Ich beschloss, den Kuss so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern und zu genießen. Ich hatte den Drang den Kuss etwas zu vertiefen und unsere Zungen ins Spiel zu bringen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mein kleines Kätzchen damit verschrecken würde. Also ließ ich es bleiben.

Auf einmal flog die Tür auf. Ich versuchte, die Störung zu ignorieren und Ms. Swan schien nicht mal gemerkt zu haben, dass wir nicht mehr alleine waren. Woran ich das merkte? Nun ja, sie hatte ihre Hände wieder in meinen Haare und fing an, mir den Nacken zu kraulen - Gott, ich liebte das Gefühl, und sie zuckte nicht mal, als die Tür aufging. "OH MEIN GOTT!", kreischte eine helle Stimme. Es tat in den Ohren weh. Ms. Swan ließ zu meinem Bedauern sofort von mir ab und ich versuchte die Person, die uns gerade gestört hatte, mit meinen Blicken zu töten. Lauren Mallory fiel jedoch nicht um. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern.

"Was ist? Haben Sie noch nie was von anklopfen gehört, Ms. Mallory?" "Ich hab schon fast gegen die Tür gehämmert, woher soll ich denn wissen, dass Sie gerade mit weitaus wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt sind!", fauchte sie. "Ms. Mallory, ich erwarte Respekt, wenn Sie mit mir reden", sagte ich streng. "Verzeihung", zickte sie. Ich seufzte. Lauren verstand sich sehr gut mit Tanya und hatte es ebenfalls auf mich abgesehen. Wahrscheinlich gefiel es ihr gar nicht, dass ich gerade auf meiner PA lag. Gut so. "Also, was wollen Sie hier?", fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ähm...Mr. Cullen...würden Sie v-vielleicht…ehm...von m-mir runter gehen?", fragte mein Kätzchen, wieder rötlich angelaufen. "Warum?" Sie guckte zu Lauren. "Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich Ms. Mallory schon in viel eindeutigeren Positionen erwischt habe?" Ich wollte gerade echt nicht aufstehen. Sie wurde wieder dunkelrot. Lauren räusperte sich genervt.

Ich ignorierte Lauren erst mal und guckte Ms. Swan an, die ihren Mund mehrere Male auf und zu machte, ohne das ein Wort dabei raus kam. Ich musste automatisch grinsen, als ihre Augen vor Erkenntnis was sie gerade mit mir – ihrem Chef – getan hatte, groß wurden. Sehr groß, wenn ich das anmerken durfte. Mir fiel gerade auf, dass ich gar nicht wissen wollte, was sie im Moment eigentlich von meiner Firma dachte. Ob sie dachte wie wären sowas wie ein Puff oder Bordell? Das wäre – mit den bisherigen Erlebnissen – durchaus möglich. Lauren machte sich nochmals bemerkbar. "Mr. Cullen, ich würde auch gerne befördert werden, so wie Tanya." Sie versuchte verführerisch zu klingen. Meine Fresse, ich lag auf einer anderen Frau, und die versuchte trotzdem sich an mich ranzumachen? "WOLLEN SIE VIELLEICHT GEFEUERT WERDEN?" Ich konnte nicht glauben, was meine Angestellten hier abzogen. "Ähm...nein...eigentlich befördert..." Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Schließlich wollte ich mein Kätzchen nicht verängstigen. "Wenn sie nicht gefeuert werden wollen, verschwinden Sie wieder. Ich würde gerne ungestört sein."

Als Lauren endlich verschwunden war, wollte ich da weitermachen, wo wir unterbrochen wurden und küsste... Ms. Swan's Wange? Was zum! "Ms. Swan, warum plötzlich so schüchtern?" Was hatte sie denn jetzt? Sie guckte nach unten und wurde wieder ein bisschen roter. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie gerade sah, wie unsere Körper zusammengepresst waren. Und sie fing an auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Süß. Aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie mir diese himmlischen Küsse verweigerte. Das würde ich nicht überleben. Ich hob ihr Kinn mit meinem Zeigefinger an und guckte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie guckte zurück und entließ ihre Lippe vom ihren Zähnen. Bingo. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte, sehr überzeugt, "Tun Sie das nicht." Ich musste grinsen. So wie sie aussah, wartete sie nur darauf von mir geküsst zu werden. "Aber Ms. Swan. Ihre wunderschönen Lippen schreien schon nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Und ehrlichgesagt sehen Sie nicht so aus, als ob sie wirklich etwas gegen meine Küsse hätten. Liege ich da falsch?", fragte ich in der sanftesten Stimme, die ich hatte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Yay! Ich küsste sie.

Und dann klingelte das Telefon. Irgendwer hasste mich wohl. "Mr. Cullen? Ich sollte da besser rangehen." "Ach was…", nuschelte ich. Ich wollte nicht immer unterbrochen werden, wenn ich die schönsten Lippen der Welt küsste. "Mr. Cullen, seien Sie doch vernünftig." "Mmm... krieg ich denn nachher noch welche?", schmollte ich. Oh, verdammt, ich werd echt zur Frau! Mist, mist, mist,mist, mist. Ich rollte mich von ihr runter. "Sind Sie okay?" fragte ein ziemlich rote Ms. Swan. Ich nickte schmollend. Sie grinste leicht und verschwand zum Telefon. Ich blieb erst mal liegen. Gott, wie sie sich unter mir angefühlt hatte...perfekt. In diesem Moment nahm ich mir vor, alles daran zu setzen Ms. Swan von ihrer Schüchternheit zu befreien. Ich verstand sowieso nicht warum jemand so schönes so schüchtern war. Das war einfach...falsch.

In diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass Tanya es geschafft hatte, mein Hemd komplett aufzuknöpfen. Ich fing damit an, es wieder zuzuknöpfen, als Ms. Swan von ihrem Telefonat zurück kam und ich konnte sehen, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte. Wahrscheinlich weil ich noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ein Sofa in meinem Büro hatte. Sie stellte sich neben mich und lächelte schüchtern. Mir fiel auf, dass sie ihre Kleidung glattgestrichen hatte. Ich streckte meine Arme nach ihr aus. Genau, Cullen, verhalt dich noch mehr, wie ein Baby! Sie nahm meine Hände und dachte wohl, ich wollte, dass sie mich hochzieht. Ich tat das, was ich eigentlich vorhatte. Ich zog sie zu mir. Ms. Swan schrie kurz erschrocken auf, bevor sie auf meiner - immernoch nackten - Brust landete. Sie lag halb auf mir und halb auf dem Boden. Sie starrte mich erschrocken an und ich grinste schief zurück.

Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich vielleicht erst mal etwas klären sollte, bevor ich sie weiter küsste. Während ich sprach, rückte ich sie zurecht. Nun lag sie richtig auf mir. Es war bequem. "Haben Sie einen Freund?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Verheiratet?" Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, nur um einiges stürmischer. "Gut", grinste ich. Panisch sah sie mich an. "Und Sie?" "Wenn ich vergeben wäre, würde ich niemals Fremdgehen", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Mein Kätzchen sah erleichtert aus. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und zog sie sanft zu mir. Gerade, als ich die wieder küssen wollte, fing sie an zu reden. "Mr. Cullen, ich würde gerne noch etwas Arbeit erledigen." Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich setzte meinen besten Dackelblick auf. "Nur noch ein kleines Küsschen!" Sie guckte mich an und fing dann an zu kichern. Klasse, jetzt hab ich mich endgültig zum Deppen gemacht, dachte ich. "Was?" "SIE sind auch knuffig", kicherte sie. Jap, so will jeder Mann bezeichnet werden. Meine Fresse. Aber das hatte ich wahrscheinlich verdient. Dann tat sie wieder etwas, was mich sehr überraschte. Sie küsste mich, zwar nur kurz, aber von ihr aus. Ich freute mich. Dann stand ich auf, und half ihr ebenfalls auf. Sie hatte Recht, wir waren ja hier um zu arbeiten. So sehr ich es im Moment auch hasste.

Ich arbeitete ohne Störungen bis zur Mittagspause durch. Dann kam mir eine ziemlich gute Idee. Ich stand auf und lehnte mich in Ms. Swans Büro an die Glaswand und wartete bis sie ihr Telefonat beendete. Sie hörte sich echt viel, viel selbstbewusster am Telefon an. Ms. Swan sah mich unsicher an. Ich musste lächeln. "Wir haben jetzt Mittagspause. Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, mich zum Essen zu begleiten?", fragte ich. Sie wurde rot und nickte. Ich fand, es war langsam mal an der Zeit zu zeigen, dass ich zu einem Gentleman erzogen wurde und nahm Bellas Jacke vom Haken und hielt sie ihr so hin, dass sie sie problemlos anziehen konnte. Sie wurde noch etwas roter und bedankte sich leise. Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie aus dem Büro. Alice grinste uns an, als wir an ihr vorbeigingen, was Ms. Swan offensichtlich nicht bemerkte, da sie anscheinen in Gedanken versunken war. Die Fahrt im Aufzug war relativ schnell vorbei, jedoch sah Ms. Swan mit jeder Sekunde nervöser aus. "Was ist los?" Sie machte mich irgendwie auch nervös, wenn sie nervös war. "Nichts", nuschelte sie. Ich seufzte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es was mit mir zu tun hatte. "Keine Sorge, ich beiße schon nicht... wenn Sie Glück haben", grinste ich. Sie wurde rot.

Als wir aus dem Aufzug ausstiegen und Ms. Swan merkte, dass wir nicht in die Cafeteria, sondern raus gingen, wurde sie noch nervöser. "W-wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie. Konnte sie nicht einfach mal ihr stottern ablegen! "In ein kleines, italienisches Restaurant, direkt auf der Ecke." "A-aber ich hab gar nicht so viel Geld dabei!" "Ich würde Sie so oder so nicht bezahlen lassen." Sie starrte mich fassungslos an. "Aber - " "Kein aber. Ob Sie's glauben, oder nicht, aber meine Mutter hat mich zum Gentleman erzogen, und Gentlemen lassen eine Lady niemals bezahlen", sagte ich, als ich ihr die Tür aufhielt. Sie wurde rot, argumentierte aber nicht mehr. Gut. Der Weg zum Restaurant war wirklich nicht weit und um diese Uhrzeit war dort auch nicht besonders viel los, weshalb wir einen guten Tisch für zwei bekamen. Ms. Swan bestellte ein Wasser, genau wie ich.

"Nun, Ms. Swan, da Sie ja ohne mein Wissen eingestellt wurden, haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stelle?" Sich guckte auf den Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie ist Ihr vollständiger Name, Ms. Swan?" "Isabella Marie Swan", antwortete sie. Mmmm, passt perfekt, dachte ich. "Ich denke, da wir sehr eng zusammenarbeiten werden, ist es okay, dass wir uns duzen. Was halten Sie davon?" "Ähm...okay?" Ich grinste. Ihre Antwort hörte sich wie eine Frage an. "Also, Isabella - " "Bella" "Was?" "Wenn Sie mich mit Vornamen anreden, denn bitte mit Bella, ich mag Isabella nicht besonders." Das war ein ganzer Satz ohne zu stottern. Halleluja. "Okay. Also, Bella, dann kannst du mich auch Edward nennen." Ich wollte gerade weiter reden, als sie wieder rot wurde. Ich musste -mal wieder- grinsen. "Wie alt bist du, Bella?" "22" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Was?" "Ähm...wie alt sind Sie?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ähm..ich meine du. Wie alt bist du?", fragte sie und wurde wieder so ein leckeres dunkelrot. "Ich bin 25", grinste ich.

"Und was machst du in deiner Freizeit?" Sie sah wieder auf den Tisch. "Hey", sagte ich sanft. "Warum guckst du runter?" Sie wurde noch roter und guckte mich wieder an. Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ähm...ich...also... ich lese gerne..." Was war daran jetzt so schlimm? "Ich auch. Was für ein Buch liest du gerade?" "Äh...Stolz und Vorurteil" Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. "»Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Junggeselle im Besitz eines schönen Vermögens nichts dringender braucht als eine Frau.«", zitierte ich. Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ja, ich hatte gerade mit dem Zitat eine Anspielung gemacht, das war mir klar, ich hoffte nur, dass sie das nicht falsch verstand und ich jemand anders meinte.

"Sie...Du kennst Stolz und Vorurteil?" Konnte es sein, dass ich sie gerade etwas aus der Bahn geworfen hatte? "Natürlich. Ich bin ein kleiner Fan der klassischen Literatur", grinste ich. Genaugenommen wusste das niemand, aber ich vertraute darauf, dass Bella keine Tratschtante war. Unser Kellner kam und wir bestellten unser Essen. Bella nahm eine Lasagne und ich bestellte mir eine Pizza. Ich hatte tierisch großen Hunger. Immerhin hatte ich das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Nach einiger Zeit redete Bella - ich liebte diesen Namen; er passte perfekt zu ihr - wieder ohne zu stottern und ich erfuhr so einiges.

Ihre Lieblingsfarbe war grün, den Grund wollte sie mir nicht sagen, ihr Lieblingsessen war Lasagne, sie kommt ursprünglich aus Forks, was irgendwo in Washington ist, ihr Vater ist Polizeichef, ihre Eltern sind getrennt, ihre Mutter hatte einen Baseballspieler geheiratet. Nach der High School hielt sie es in Forks nicht mehr aus, weil ihr die Kleinstadtleute anscheinend tierisch auf die Nerven gingen und sie bekam praktischer Weise ein Stipendium für die NYU. Sie hatte noch nie einen Freund, was wirklich unglaublich war, und sie bewarb sich in meiner Firma, weil ihre beste Freundin sie dazu gezwungen hatte. Klasse, das wollte jeder Boss hören. Im Gegenzug ließ ich mich von ihr auch ausquetschen.


	5. Perverse Anrufer, erste Feinde & Co

Perverse Anrufer, erste Feinde & Co. - sonst noch was?

Isabella

"Ist es normal, dass man in deiner Firma...nun ja...ähm...also...Sachen macht...die...äh...nicht...uhm...also ?", ratterte ich schnell runter und er grinste breit. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass meine Firma heute Morgen den Eindruck eines Bordells gemacht hat. Aber nein, bis auf die typischen Büroschlampen, ist meine Firma ganz normal." Ein nervöses und gleichzeitig hysterisches Kichern kam meinerseits, doch wie es schien, hatte Edward – klingt der Name für euch auch wie Musik in den Ohren? – das ernst gemeint.

„Wieso sind Sie- du Anwalt geworden?", fragte ich weiter und trank ein Schluck meines Wassers. „Ich bin sehr gut im Diskutieren und ich kann keine Ungerechtigkeit ab", teilte er mir mit und kurz war ich überrascht. Wow! Er war wirklich fantastisch. Kurz war es still, doch Edward starrte mich erwartungsvoll an, damit ich die nächste Frage stellte. „Warum hast du eine eigene Firma gegründet?" „Ach, das ist leicht. Ich wollte nicht von jemandem abhängig sein und so ganz alleine als Boss ist es echt super, besonders wenn man so eine wunderschöne persönliche Assistentin hat", grinste er und ich wurde wieder rot. Gerade als ich den Kopf senken wollte, schüttelte er mahnend den Kopf, weshalb ich einfach nur mit den Augen wegschaute. Verdammt, wieso sah er auch so gut aus. Diese markanten Gesichtszüge, diese weiche und helle Haut, die selbst meiner Konkurrenz bot und diese phänomenalen, grünen Augen. Wie Smaragde.

Ich nahm einen Bissen meiner Lasagne damit ich etwas nachdenken konnte. Schließlich wusste ich immer noch nicht was ich noch fragen könnte. Ich überlegte einige Zeit, in der es eigentlich auch sehr ruhig war. Was hätten wir auch sonst sagen sollen? „Was sind deine Hobbys?", fragte ich ohne zu stottern und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er gluckste leise, bevor er mir antwortete. „Ich lese ebenfalls gerne, wie du also. Dann spiele ich noch Klavier, joar…und ich mache halt noch Sport in meiner Freizeit. Fitness und so.", antwortete er und wieder war ich sprachlos. Klavier? Meine Fresse, war der Mann Gott persönlich! Der war ja total perfekt. Selbst bei seinen Küssen hatte ich nichts auszusetzen. Verdammt, das war mir immer noch total peinlich. Wie konnte ich auch nur meinen CHEF küssen. Ich schämte mich so! Was wird Angela nur dazu sagen. Oh Gott, ich könnte mir das bereits denken. _Bella_  
>, würde sie anfangen, <em>wieso hast du ihn nicht auch noch flachgelegt?<em>  
>Ja, man könnte meinen dass Angela nicht auf den Mund gefallen ist.<p>

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", kopierte ich seine Frage und er antwortete prompt. Fast schon zu schnell! Hatte er die Frage etwa schon erwartet? „Auf jeden Fall braun." Verwirrt zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso braun?", sprach ich meine Gedanken aus und er grinste breit. "Wenn du heute Abend in den Spiegel schaust, weißt du es", meinte er und ich merkte, wie ich wieder rot wurde und machte schnell mit der nächsten Frage weiter. „Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?", fragte ich weiter und trank ein Schluck Wasser. Ich behielt ihn dabei die ganze Zeit im Auge, keine Ahnung ob er das merkte, aber ich starrte ihn förmlich an. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihn sogar in Gedanken ausziehen, aber dafür war ich dann doch zu schüchtern. Ohje, werde ich gerade etwa rot, weil ich gedanklich zugegeben hatte, dass ich ihn ausziehen wollte? Oh Gott! Bella, mahnte ich mich, reiß dich endlich mal zusammen. Er war dein Chef und daran würde sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern.

Fragen über Fragen hatte ich gefunden und gestellt, doch als ich einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Wanduhr in dem Restaurant erhaschen konnte, schrie ich fast schon hysterisch auf. „Oh Gott, ich komme zu spät zurück zur Arbeit!" Fast wäre ich aufgesprungen, doch das Gelächter von Edward hielt mich zurück. „Ich denke, dein Boss wird dir das Verzeihen.", meinte er locker und da fiel es mir wieder ein. Mein Chef saß ja hier vor mir. Knallrot ließ ich mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl fallen und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe rum. Edward hob den Arm, damit der Kellner angerauscht kommen konnte und das tat dieser auch schnell. „Wir würden gerne bezahlen.", sagte Edward mit freundlicher Stimme, die irgendwie einen wütenden Unterton hatte, sodass ich dann doch hochschaute. Der Kellner starrte mich an. Augenblicklich wurde ich noch roter und sank in meinem Stuhl zusammen. „Die Rechnung.", wiederholte Edward und riss den Kellner somit aus seiner Trance. „Ja, natürlich, sofort.", meinte dieser hektisch und sauste wieder davon. Edward murmelte unverständliche Worte und als er wieder in meine Richtung schaute, lächelte er unschuldig. Oh Gott, jetzt hatte ich noch mehr Angst vor meinem Chef.

Edward zahlte auch für mich, was mir gar nicht gefiel, aber da er mich schon mahnend anschaute, versuchte ich, meinen Widerspruch einfach herunter zu schlucken, aber spätestens, als wir wieder im Fahrstuhl Richtung 34. Stock fuhren, konnte ich meinen Kommentar nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Ich finde es immer noch nicht gut, dass du für mich bezahlt hast…" Meine Stimme war leise und ich dachte er hatte mich nicht gehört, aber als er mich schief angrinste – wobei mein Herz anschwoll – wusste ich, er hatte es doch gehört. „Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, Bella, ich lasse Ladys nie bezahlen. Und du gehörst zu den obersten Ladys." War das ein Kompliment? Mein Körper reagierte sofort und ich wurde wieder leicht rot. Verdammt, wieso war ich auch so schüchtern? Und besonders auffällig war ich das auch noch vor meinem Chef. Aber ihr müsst schon zugeben, er war einfach fantastisch. Besonders seine Augen. So ein grün hatte ich noch nie gesehen und ich war mehr als dankbar, in solche Augen schauen zu dürfen. Somit war meine neuste Lieblingsfarbe Edwards Augenfarbe. Also grün.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er bemerkte, wie ich ihn anstarrte und sofort wand ich den Blick ab. Genau in diesen Moment ertönte auch das bekannte 'PLING' des Fahrstuhls und wir fanden uns im 34. Stock wieder. „Ladys First.", sagte Edward und ich stieg sofort aus. Edward folgte mir währenddessen auf Schritt und Tritt, was meine Koordinationsprobleme nur schwieriger gestaltete. Ich stolperte kurz über meine eigenen Füße, aber landete nicht auf dem Boden – da mich Mr. Cullen auffing in dem er mein Handgelenk schnappte und mich zurück auf die Beine zog. „D-Danke…", stotterte ich und verfiel augenblicklich wieder meinem Muster der Stotterei. Edward lächelte, aber ich sah in seinen Augen, dass auch er bemerkte, dass ich gerade in mein altes Muster verfiel. Gerade noch so gesprächig und jetzt wieder schüchtern, was ist nur falsch mit diesem Mädchen? - Genau das wird er wahrscheinlich von mir denken.

Edward ließ meine Hand wieder los und wir gingen weiter zu unseren Büros. Gerade als ich zu meinem Arbeitsplatz gehen wollte, hielt mich Edward erneut mit seiner Hand zurück. Ich drehte mich fragend um, während er breit grinste. „Ach, bevor du dich wieder an die Arbeit machst… Du hast mir einen Kuss versprochen." Und somit war ich wieder rot. ARG! Aber Moment? Sagte er eben einen Kuss? Sofort lief ich noch roter an, doch er zog mich nur in seine Arme. Seine Arme hielten mich gefangen und umklammerten mich, sodass wir ziemlich viel Körperkontakt hatten. Ich schaute – rot wie ich nun mal war – zu ihm hoch, während er mit der Rückseite seiner Finger über meine Wange streichelte. Eine Gänsehaut entstand und er grinste breiter. Oh Gott, wie peinlich war das denn?

„Nun Ms. Swan. Da Sie mir einen von vielen Küssen versprochen haben, würde ich diesen jetzt gerne abholen.", sagte er und ich schluckte hart. Aber da ich niemals ein Versprochen brach – verdammt, wieso hatte ich auch ein Versprechen abgegeben – schloss ich meine Augen und stellte mich auf die nächsten Moment traf ich wieder auf äußerst weiche Lippen, die mir wahrscheinlich so einige Male den Verstand rauben werden. Moment? Hatte ich eben festgelegt meinen Chef noch öfter zu küssen? Unsere Lippen entfernten sich wieder, aber ich hielt meine Augen einen Moment geschlossen. Ich wollte den Moment genießen. „So, Bella, jetzt darfst du wieder an die Arbeit.", meinte Edward amüsiert und ich riss meine Augen auf. „N-Natürlich.", stotterte ich und befreite mich von seinen Armen, bevor ich zu meinem Tisch stolperte und mich auf meinen Stuhl sinken ließ. Mein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer und ich sah wie Edward sich ebenfalls zu seinem Tisch verzog. Automatisch fuhren meine Finger über meine Lippen und ich dachte an den Moment zurück, wo ich ihm den ersten Kuss von mehreren geraubt hatte – auch wenn es unbeabsichtigt war.

_Ich wollte gerade zu Edward Cullen ins Büro gehen, da ich nicht genau wusste, auf welchen Tag ich den Termin von Mr. Rawes verschieben sollte, da er die nächsten Tage gar keine Zeit hatte. Als ich jedoch sein Büro betrat, blieb mir zischend die Luft weg – was man jedoch als Japsen auffassen konnte – da Mr. Cullen nur in Calvin Klein Boxern und offenem Hemd vor mir stand, in engen Calvin Klein Boxern, besser gesagt. Automatisch musste ich die Luft anhalten, während Edward schnell in seine Hose schlüpfte und sie schloss. Oh Gott, habt ihr diesen Körperbau gesehen? Diese Beine und diesen…Arsch...Knackarsch? "Ent-ent- Verzeihung für die Störung, Mr. Cullen. Ich-Ich...", brachte ich stotternd hervor, während ich noch kein einziges Mal nach Luft geschnappt hatte. Natürlich zeigte sich dies auch. Meine Sicht verschwamm und das letzte was ich hörte, war eine besorgte Stimme die nach mir rief: „Ms. Swan, atmen Sie? Ms. Swan? HEY! VERDAMMT, ATMEN SIE!" Als nächstes fühlte ich nichts mehr._

_Meine schwarze Umgebung veränderte sich plötzlich und ich sah eine Lichtung. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass es eine Lichtung war. In der Mitte war ein See, klar und vollkommen wunderschön; er rief mich praktisch zu sich. Ich lief dahin und ich spürte, wie es an meinen Beinen luftig war. Ein Blick nach unten und ich sah ein leichtes Sommerkleid. In einem strahlenden blau. Ich kam kurz vor dem Wasser zum Stillstand und betrachtete einen Moment die Gegend, die Blumen, die Wiese, alles war wunderschön, bis mich eine Stimme rief. „Bella!" Ich drehte mich sofort um und das einzige was ich so auf die Schnelle entdecken konnte, waren zwei strahlend grüne Augen. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und als er vor mir zum Stehen kam, riss er mich in seiner Arme. Ich kicherte, doch als er mich absetzte und mir in meine Augen schaute, war ich von seinen nur umso mehr verzaubert. Er streichelte über meine Wange und dann näherten sich unsere Gesichter. Fast schon unschuldig, trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander und alles kribbelte in mir. Das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass ich meine Arme hob und ihn an mich drückte. Oh Gott, ich wollte ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen, stellte ich fest und musste leise stöhnen. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen drang an meine Ohren und plötzlich verschwanden die Lippen._

_"Ich bin beeindruckt, Ms. Swan. Sie zeigen ja vollen Körpereinsatz.", hörte ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und riss die Augen auf. Verdammt, war das etwa...? "Ach du Scheiße…Mr. Cullen.", hauchte ich schockiert, worauf er breit grinste. "Haben Sie etwa jemand anderen erwartet, Ms. Swan?", fragte er dreist und ich spürte, wie ich übernatürlich rot wurde. Die Schnelligkeit, mit der sich die Röte ausgebreitet hatte, war faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich. "N-nein, ich d-dachte nur i-i-ich hätte geträumt", brachte ich stockend hervor, worauf er noch breiter grinste. "Oh, Sie träumen also von mir? Jetzt schon? Das ging ja schnell..." "N-Nein...Ich-Ich-" "Sind Sie sich da sicher?", unterbrach er mich, worauf ich nur nicken konnte. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass ich direkt von ihm geträumt hatte, ich hatte nur von seinen Augen geträumt. Oh Gott, okay, ich geb es zu, ich habe von meinem Chef geträumt! Ich hyperventiliere gleich! Raaaah!_

_"Das muss Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein, Ms. Swan. Ehrlich, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Und außerdem scheinen Sie __sich richtig wohl unter mir zu fühlen. Das müssen Sie wirklich nicht verleugnen, ich fühle mich auch richtig Wohl hier." Erst in diesen Moment fiel mir auf wie nah wir uns tatsächlich waren. Er lag auf mir. Und ich musste schon zugeben, es fühlte sich gut an. Zu gut für meinen Geschmack. Ich spürte Mr. Cullens Blick auf mir ruhen und schaute wieder zu ihm rauf, doch dieser schaute wie hypnotisiert auf meine Lippen und kam mir bereits entgegen. Ich geb es zu! Ich stand auf diese Lippen. Ich schämte mich und gleichzeitig freute ich mich wahnsinnig, weshalb ich fast schon willig einfach meine Augen schloss und auf diese fantastischen Lippen wartete. Kurz darauf trafen weiche Lippen erneut auf meine und es fühlte sich diesmal so verdammt echt an._

„Bella? Das Telefon klingelt. Hör auf zu träumen!", drang Edwards Samtstimme an mein Ohr und schneller als ich denken konnte, griff ich nach dem Telefon und begrüßte den Anrufer. „Anwaltskanzlei von Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan am Apparat, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ich freundlich und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Huch? Wer bist du denn?", ertönte eine männliche Stimme verwirrt, während ich ohne Zögerung antwortete. „Isabella Swan." Ich war ebenfalls verwirrt. Was war das denn für einer? „Ey, wo ist denn die Schwuchtel hin?", maulte er, während ich schockiert die Augen aufriss. „Wie bitte?", fragte ich nochmal nach, da ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.

„Ach nichts, nur der PA von meinem Brüderlein war vorher ein extrem schwuler Typ, der voll auf Eddy abgefahren ist. Ich dachte eigentlich die beiden hätten was am Laufen, schade, jetzt kann ich ihn gar nicht mehr damit aufziehen. Und wer bist du?", teilte er mir mit und ich musste die Stirn runzeln. „Ich bin Isabella Swan und die persönliche Assistentin von Mr. Cullen." „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie eine Frau sind? Schon von Geburt an? Oder haben Sie sich vielleicht umoperieren lassen, um meinem Bruder zu gefallen? SIND SIE VIELLEICHT SOGAR LAURENT?" Das ging zu weit. „Natürlich bin ich nicht Laurent. Ich bin eine Frau!", stellte ich klar, doch mein Zuhörer schien es Faustdick hinter den Ohren zu haben.

„Sind Sie sich da hundertprozentig sicher?", fragte er und langsam wurde mein Gesicht vor Wut heiß. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Mister, was wollen Sie eigentlich?" Er ignorierte meine Aussage einfach und sprach weiter. „Also das heißt Sie haben auch richtige, echte Titten und-" „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?", schrie ich dazwischen und plötzlich tippte mir jemand an die Schultern. Ich schaute sofort nach links, wo ein wütender Edward stand. „Gib mir das Telefon.", meinte er wütend, weshalb ich sofort nickte. „Einen Moment, ich werde Sie weiterleiten.", sagte ich ruhig und sofort ertönte wieder die männliche Stimme. „Was? Nein! Nicht weiterleiten! Es wird doch ge-" Ab diesen Moment hatte Edward das Telefon und ließ den Typen nicht einmal zur Wort kommen.

„Würden Sie freundlicherweise damit aufhören meinen Personal Assistent zu belästigen?" Edwards Stimme war bedrohlich und angsteinflößend leise und sofort schlich sich der Grund meiner Angst vor meinem Chef zurück in meinen Kopf. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als seine Samtweiche Stimme plötzlich so bedrohlich und kalt klang. Wie ein Raubtier auf der Lauer. Der Anrufer schien sich nun zu enttarnen, da Edwards Gesicht sich wissend erhellte, aber sofort wieder wütend war. „Das ist nicht lustig, Em! Wenn du mir was sagen willst, dann ruf auf meinem Hany an und blockier nicht die Geschäftsleitung!", schrie er angepisst und ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Aber Moment, Em? Wer war denn das?

Ich war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken, da Edward den Hörer auf das Telefon legte und frustriert seufzte und durch seine bronzefarbenen Haare fuhr. Oh Gott, sah er dabei sexy aus. „Entschuldige, Bella. Das war Emmett, er wollte sich einen Spaß erlauben.", stellte er klar und dann machte es klick in meinem Kopf. Emmett hatte Brüderlein gesagt, das hieß die beiden waren Brüder! Wow, echt Swan, das ging ja mal wieder ganz schnell! Ich blies die Luft aus meiner Lunge und entschuldigte mich ebenfalls, damit ich zur Toilette gehen kann. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich würde gerne kurz auf die Toilette.. Weißt du wo sie ist?", fragte ich und stand bereits auf. Edward strahlte wieder und erklärte mir schnell den Weg, woraufhin ich mich bedankte und zur Toilette verschwand.

Gerade als ich fertig war und meine Hände gewaschen hatte, ging die Tür auf und zwei Frauen kamen herein. Die eine kam mir bekannt vor und die andere…irgendwie auch. „Ach, wenn haben wir denn hier?", begann die eine, während die andere fortfuhr. „Ach, die Putze.", fuhr die andere fort und sofort erkannte ich sie wieder. Die Frau die ich nach dem Weg zur Cafeteria gefragt hatte, aber mir nicht geholfen hatte. „Ähm…" Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen – trotz meiner Verwirrtheit – da sprach Ms. 'Ich-sage-dir-nicht-wo-die-Cafeteria-ist' weiter. „Der neue Liebling von unserem heißgeliebten Edward.", sagte sie arrogant und lächelte falsch. „Was?", fragte ich nach, während ich mich immer schlechter fühlte. Oh Gott, was war hier bloß los!

„Tu nicht so unschuldig, ich habe es doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen! Du dreckige Schlampe!", fluchte die andere und dann kam mir ihre Stimme wieder bekannt vor. Die Frau, die ins Büro gestürzt kam, als ich mit Edward auf dem Boden lag. Beziehungsweise, als Edward auf mir lag. „D-D-Das war nicht so wie es aussah.", versuchte ich zu erklären und schaute die beiden mit großen Augen an. „Verarsch mich nicht!", grollte die zweite und ich schluckte schwer. „Wirklich nicht…", versuchte ich es erneut, doch sie kam mir gefährlich nahe. „Lass Edward in Ruhe. Er gehört MIR und niemanden sonst. Wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass du ihn auch nur berührst, kannst du was erleben!", schrie sie und dann stieg die Frau, die mich als Putzfrau beschimpfte, mit ein. „Hast du gehört, Bitch?"

„J-J-J-Ja…", stotterte ich verängstigt, da ich mir gut vorstellen konnte, wie sie mich fertig machen würden, wenn ich ihnen nicht das gab, was sie wollten. Und zwar Edward. Irgendwie hatte ich so ein Problem schon des Öfteren. Als wäre ich eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrentin. „Wir werden ein Auge auf dich werfen.", meinten beide und ich schluckte stark. Anschließend verschwanden die beiden in den einzelnen Kabinen, während ich so schnell es ging das Weite suchte.

Der Weg zurück in mein Büro war schnell gefunden, doch als ich an Mrs. Whitlock vorbei ging, sah sie besorgt aus. Sah man mir meinen Schrecken an? Ich schaute über meine Schulter nach hinten und hatte das Bedürfnis schreiend wegzurennen. Ein Quietschen einer Tür und ich ging bereits schneller. Oh Gott, werde ich etwa verfolgt? Bella, du wirst paranoid, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, linste jedoch über meine Schulter nach hinten und sah keine der beiden Frauen, die mich in die Hölle schicken würden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Im Büro angekommen fühlte ich mich gleich viel besser und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Ich ordnete fast schon panisch die Blätter auf dem Tisch neu und schaute immer wieder zur Eingangstür. Was wäre wenn sie hier her kämen? Würden sie es wagen mich selbst vor Augen von Edward zu…schlagen? Fertig machen? Varianten über Varianten wie sie mich fertig machen würden, schossen mir durch den Kopf und die mit den Beleidigungen war mir bisher die liebste.

Als jemand eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, schrie ich erschrocken auf und schoss mit meinem Drehstuhl nach hinten. Ich hörte jemanden fluchen und einen kleinen Aufprall mit dem Boden. Mein Blick schoss noch im selben Moment zur Seite und ich schaute in bekannte Augen. Die Person stand jedoch, und war nicht gefallen wie ich befürchtet hatte, und schaute mich verwirrt, irritiert und fragend an, während ich nur hart schlucken konnte.

Was soll ich bloß tun?, fragte ich mich erschrocken.


	6. Hysterische Furien  Ach du Scheiße

Ich wurde mir immer sicherer, dass ich zur Frau wurde. Ich meine, mal ganz ernsthaft, welcher Mann nennt eine Frau, die er attraktiv findet, knuffig, süß oder putzig? Das ist...ugh. Das schlimmste war, dass ich meine Meinung trotzdem einfach nicht ändern konnte und dass ich diese widerlichen Wörter immer wieder dachte, wenn sie irgendetwas machte. Zum Beispiel vorhin, als sie nicht gearbeitet hat und über irgendwas nachdachte, hätte ich als ihr Boss sauer sein sollen, stattdessen fand ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck süß. Es störte mich nicht mal, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihr Telefon klingelte und ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen musste, dass es klingelte. Ihr Reaktion war aber auch zu knuffig, wie so erschrocken aussah.

Ich wurde aus meinen mitleiderregenden Gedanken geholt, als Bella " Ich bin eine Frau!" in den Hörer brüllte. Oh oh, das Kätzchen fährt wieder ihre Krallen aus. Dann registrierte in meinem Hirn WAS sie gebrüllt hatte und ich wurde wütend. Wer zur Hölle war am anderen Ende der Leitung und was erlaubte er sich, solche Fragen zu stellen, wenn man doch schon an ihrer Stimme erkannte welchem Geschlecht sie angehörte! "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Mister, was wollen Sie eigentlich?" Okay, ich würde das sofort beenden.

Ich riss Bella praktisch das Telefon aus der Hand. Von ihren Antworten konnte ich erahnen, dass irgendein perverses Schwein am Telefon war. Mein Kätzchen sah verängstigt aus und das ging gar nicht. "Würden Sie freundlicherweise damit aufhören meinen Personal Assistent zu belästigen?" Bella sah mich ängstlich an. "Och Eddie, darf dein Lieblingsbruder nicht ein bisschen Spaß mit deiner Assistentin haben? Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht ernst meine und seit wann setzt du dich so für deinen PA ein? Egal, aber du musst zugeben, es war echt lustig wie verschüchtert sie reagiert hat. Eigentlich hätte ich eine billige Anmache erwartet... was man mir nicht vorwerfen kann, wenn man bedenkt wie viele Schlampen in deiner Firma arbeiten, nicht wahr Eddlieleinchen?"

Das einzige was ich hörte war, dass er sich über Bella lustig gemacht und meine Firma beleidigt hatte. "Das ist nicht lustig, Em! Wenn du mir was sagen willst, dann ruf auf meinem Hany an und blockier nicht die Geschäftsleitung!" Es könnte sein, dass ich etwas lauter geredet hatte als geplant, denn Bella guckte mich mit großen, schockierten Augen an. Ich seufzte. "Entschuldige, Bella. Das war Emmett, er wollte sich einen Spaß erlauben." Wahrscheinlich war es nicht intelligent zu sagen, dass ich mit so einem Idioten verwandt war, aber ich sagte es ihr trotzdem. Ich wusste auch nicht so genau warum.

"Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich würde gerne kurz auf die Toilette.. Weißt du wo sie ist?" Ich musste grinsen. Natürlich wusste ich wo die Toiletten waren, immerhin hatte ich einiges zur Architektur beigetragen. Als Bella verschwand, setzte ich mich wieder an meinen Schreibtisch und machte mit der Arbeit weiter. Ich kam heute nicht besonders gut voran und das nervte mich. Ich hörte die Tür zuknallen und sah auf. Bella sah leicht panisch aus und rannte praktisch zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenschoben. Ich beobachtete, wie sie alle paar Sekunden zu ihrer Tür guckte. Was hatte sie bloß!

Ihr verhalten machte mich wahnsinnig, also beschloss ich, zu klären, was passiert war, denn irgendetwas musste passierte sein wenn sie sich so verhielt. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Kätzchen, das sich nicht zu wehren wusste. Ich stand schräg hinter ihr, als ich ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Es sollte eigentlich eine beruhigende Geste sein, aber ihre Reaktion war genau das Gegenteil. Sie schrie auf und hätte mich fast mit ihrem Stuhl überrollt. "FUCK!" Ich konnte gerade noch aus dem Weg springen, sonst wäre mein Fuß wahrscheinlich gebrochen und meine Schuhe könnte ich dann auch wegschmeißen.

Aber der Gedanke war nur ganz kurz in meinem Kopf, denn Bella hatte mich mit ihrer Reaktion tierisch geschockt. Was war passiert, dass sie so austickte? "Gott, Sie haben mich erschrocken" "Mein Name ist zwar Edward...aber waren wir nicht beim Du?" Warum zur Hölle sprach sie mich jetzt wieder mit "Sie" an? Inzwischen machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen. "Ich...ich..." Sie sah mich mit so großen Augen an, als wäre sie ein Kätzchen, das dabei erwischt wurde, wie es versuchte einen Vogel zu jagen. Und bevor ich wusste was ich tat, tätschelte ich ihren Kopf und sagte:""Sei ein braves Kätzchen und sprich in vollen Sätzen, du bekommst auch eine Belohnung." Danach hätte ich mich am liebsten selber getreten. Sie sah mich so an, als wollte sie mir (endlich) auch mal was an den Kopf werfen, als vor der Tür irgendein Geräusch war. Es hörte sich so an, als wäre jemand an die Tür geknallt. Vielleicht hatte Alice Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Bella sah wieder verängstigt zur Tür und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Warum benahm sie sich so? "Was ist los?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich seufzte.

"Komm mit", sagte ich als ich sie an der Hand nahm und zur Sitzecke zog. Ich setzte mich hin und Bella wollte sich gerade neben mich setzen, doch ich war schneller und zog sie auf meinen Schoß. "Ganz ehrlich, Bella, du verhältst dich so, als wäre der Teufel höchst persönlich hinter dir her. Was ist passiert? Bitte sag's mir, Kleines." Ich wollte wirklich wissen wer von meinen Angestellten bei mir komplett verkackt hatte. Gerade als Bella ihren Mund aufgemacht hatte, stürmte Tanya in mein Büro. Was zum...? Hatte die noch nie was von anklopfen gehört? Sie warf Bella einen extrem wütenden Blick zu und mein kleines Kätzchen kuschelte sich näher an mich. Unter normalen Umstanden hätte ich das jetzt genossen und weiter ausgebaut. Tanya versuchte mich wieder mit ihrem widerlichen Blick zu verführen. Obwohl ich Bella gerade auf meinem Schoß hatte. Und auf einmal machte es "klick" und mir war klar, dass Bellas komisches verhalten etwas mit Tanya zu tun hatte. Vielleicht war das meine Möglichkeit, sie endlich ganz loszuwerden.

"Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet, Ladies", bei dem Wort dachte ich an Bella und nicht an Tanya," ich muss kurz etwas erledigen." Bella blickte mich panisch an und klammerte sich an meinem Hemd fest und Tanya sah so aus, als würde sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Das bestätigt meine Vermutung nur noch mehr. Ich entklammerte Bellas Hände aus meinem Hemd und strich kurz mit meinen Daumen über ihre Handrücken, bevor ich sie sanft von meinem Schoß schob und aus dem Raum ging. Ich lehnte die Tür an, nachdem ich rausgegangen war und blieb dort stehen. Ich guckte durch den schmalen Schlitz. Ich konnte leider nicht alles hören, da Tanya ziemlich leise sprach, aber ich hörte Wörter heraus wie, Schlampe, büßen, gewarnt, dreckige Hure, und als ich sah, wie sie sich bedrohlich vor Bella aufstellte und ihr eindeutig zu nahe kam, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und rauschte EXTREMST wütend in mein Büro zurück. Niemand, wirklich NIEMAND durfte mein Kätzchen derartig beleidigen und ohne Strafe davon kommen.

Besagtes Kätzchen saß verängstigt und zusammengekauert auf der Couch und Tanya sah mich erschrocken an als sie mich sah. Richtig so. "WAS ZUR HÖLLE FÄLLT IHNEN EIN MEINE PA ZU BESCHIMPFEN UND ZU BEDROHEN! ICH GLAUBE KAUM, DASS SIE IRGENDWAS GEMACHT HAT, WAS SOWAS RECHTFERTIGT!" Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, was sehr schwer war, aber ich schaffte es ein bisschen leiser zu schreien. Ich wollte mien Kätzchen nicht noch weiter verängstigen. "Ich muss gezwungenermaßen davon ausgehen, dass Ms. Swan nicht die erste Person in dieser Firma ist, die Sie bedrohen. Dazu kommt, dass Sie mich schon mehrere Male sexuell belästigt haben. Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, als sie fristlos zu kündigen. Auf hoffentlich Nimmerwiedersehen."

Tanya starrte mich an, als hätte ich drei neue Köpfe. "Sie können mich doch nicht feuern, nur weil DIE DA",betonte sie abfällig, was mich wieder zur Weißglut brachte," nicht ihre Hände bei sich behalten kann und ich ihr nur erklärt habe, dass sie gefeuert wird, wenn sie das weitermacht." "ERZÄHLEN SIE NICHT SO NE SCHEIßE! ICH STAND VOR DER TÜR UND HAB GEHÖRT WAS SIE GESAGT HABEN!"

"Edward, dann musst du dich aber wirklich verhört haben. Diese Schlampe hat mich beleidigt und ich hab mich nur gewehrt. Ja? Ich mein hallo? Ich versuch ihr die Regeln zu erklären und diese beschissene Hure da beleidigt mich. Was..." "MS. DENALI WENN SIE IN 10 SEKUNDEN NICHT AUS MEINER FIRMA SIND RUF ICH DIE SECURITY!" "Aber Edward, wieso machst du denn sowas? Ich liebe dich doch. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst." "Ugh..igitt. Verschwinden Sie und DUZEN SIE MICH NICHT!" "Aber die Schlampe darf das auch!" Normalerweise war ich echt nicht für körperliche Gewalt und ich würde normalerweise auch nie eine Frau schlagen, aber Tanya zwang mich schon fast dazu.

Zu ihrer Sicherheit nahm ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und informierte die Security darüber, dass wir einen unerwünschten Gast hatten. Tanya bekam davon anscheinend überhaupt nichts mit, da sie angefangen hatte, mich dazu zu überreden sie doch nicht rauszuwerfen, da sie ja so eine gute Anwältin wäre und dass sie ALLES machen würde um in der Firma zu bleiben. Danach begann sie mich und danach Bella zu beschimpfen, bis endlich die Security da war. Als Tanya sie sah, realisierte sie wohl, dass ich nicht gescherzt hatte und fing an, einen riesigen Aufstand zu machen. Die beiden Männer packten sie jeweils an einem Arm und trugen sie praktisch aus dem Raum. Ich hörte sie noch von draußen rumkreischen. Ein wirklich würdevoller Abgang. Ich sah zu Bella. "Bist du okay?" Sie nickte wortlos. Mein Kätzchen sah etwas blass aus. Ich seufzte und hockte mich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in meine.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du sowas an deinem ersten Tag hier erleben musstest. Ich weiß echt nicht, was da in sie gefahren ist", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie können doch nichts dafür", sagte sie leise. Ich würde es niemals zugeben, aber irgendwie tat es weh, dass sie mich anscheinend lieber mit "Sie" ansprach. "Ich dachte wir waren beim Du", sagte ich nochmals. "Entschuldige...Ich bin nur grade etwas... " "Es ist okay,wenn dir das unangenehm ist, können wir auch zurück zum Sie gehen." Sie guckte mich mit großen Augen an und schüttelte wild den Kopf. Gott, war ich erleichtert. Ich lächelte.

"Okay, denkst du, du kannst jetzt weiter arbeiten?" Sie nickte, machte sich von mir los und ging wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Als ich sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie in ihr Büro ging, sagte ich etwas, das so eigentlich nicht geplant war. "Hey Bella? Ich bin für dich da, wenn du jemanden brauchst, okay?" Sie drehte sich um und guckte mich an, bevor sie sie sagte:" Wirklich?" Wieso hörte sich das jetzt zweifelnd an? Ich sah sie an und guckte ihr so tief wie möglich in die Augen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich das wirklich ernst meinte. "Wirklich."

Dann tat sie etwas, womit ich nie gerechnet hätte. Sie kam zurück zu mir und umarmte mich. Ich war so erstaunt, dass ich sie erst nach ein paar Sekunden zurück umarmte. "Danke", nuschelte sie. Ich war gerührt - mein Kätzchen ist zutraulich geworden. Ich strich ihr über den Rücken.

So gerne ich diese Umarmung niemals beendet hätte, zwang ich mich dazu, Bella wieder los zulassen. Ich war immer noch der Boss und wenn es jemanden gab, der seine Angestellten nicht ablenken sollte, dann war ich es. Ich seufzte und ließ sie ganz los. Mein süßes, kleines Kätzchen sah mich mit großen Augen an. "So gerne ich dich noch viel länger umarmen würde, wir müssen beide weiterarbeiten." Sie nickt und wollte wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehen, doch ich hielt sie zurück. Bella sah mich verwirrt an. Ich lächelte und gab ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss und ging wieder an die Arbeit. Bella stand noch kurz da, wo ich sie stehengelassen hatte, und ging dann in ihr Büro zurück. Ich liebte es wirklich, dass unsere Büros nur von einer Glaswand getrennt waren. Das hieß nämlich, ich konnte sie immer beobachten. Du solltest aber besser arbeiten, Cullen, schrie mich meine innere Stimme an. Das machte ich dann auch widerwillig.

Das nächste Mal, als ich auf meine Uhr sah, war es schon 19.24 Uhr. Eineinhalb Überstunden. Das ging ja noch im vergleich zu gestern. Ich wunderte mich, dass sich Bella nicht von mir verabschiedet hatte, als sie gegangen war, aber ich vermutete, dass ich sehr auf meine Arbeit fixiert aussah und sie mich nicht stören wollte. Mein Blick glitt zu ihrem Büro und ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt. Bella war immer noch da! Warum das denn! Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr. "Bella?" Ihr Kopf zuckte in meine RIchtung."Warum bist du immer noch hier?" Sie sah verwirrt aus. "Muss ich nicht so lange arbeiten wie du?" War dieses Mädchen verrückt!

"Nein! Wenn du das machen würdest, würdest du teilweise bis früh morgens hier sein! Außerdem würdest du doch nur deinen süßen Knackarsch platt sitzen, um diese Uhrzeiten erreichst du doch gar keinen mehr!" "Ach so", murmelte sie. Irgendwie sah sie aus wie ein Kätzchen, das man erst gekrault und dann links liegen gelassen hatte. Wieso war sie enttäuscht, dass sie nicht so lange arbeiten musste? Darüber würde ich mir später den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich nahm ihre Jacke in eine Hand und reichte Bella die andere. Dann half ich ihr wieder in besagte Jacke rein, bevor ich zurück in mein Büro ging und meine ebenfalls anzog. Ich spürte die ganze Zeit Bellas Blicke auf mir. Ich ging zurück zu meinem links liegengelassenem Kätzchen und hielt Bella wieder meinen Arm hin, so wie heute Mittag. Sie hakte sich ein und wir verließen zusammen unser Büro. In mir keimte das Verlangen, jeden Arbeitstag so zu beenden und ich könnte mich für meine kleine Rede vorhin selber in den Arsch treten. Warum hatte ich ihr nur erlaubt früher zu gehen? Ich Idiot!

Die Fahrt im Aufzug verlief schweigend, aber ich klaute mir ein paar Küsse von ihr, weshalb sie wieder etwas angerötet war. Gott, ich liebte diese Farbe an ihr. In der Tiefgarage angekommen, standen noch zwei Autos da. Mein Volvo und direkt daneben...die Schrottkarre, die ich heute morgen überholte hatte. "Du warst das!", fragten wir uns gleichzeitig. Ich war verwirrt. "Ich war wer?" Mein Auto war doch noch fahrtüchtig, es war nicht mal ein Jahr alt! "Der, der wie ein Irrer durch die Straßen gerast ist", sagte sie anklagend. Ich lächelte etwas schuldbewusst. Ich wusste, dass ich heute Morgen etwas gerast war.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass DU dieses Ding fährst! Das Teil ist schrottreif, Bella! Es ist lebensgefährlich damit zu fahren!" "Hey, beleidige nicht mein Auto!" Wow, mein Kätzchen wollte wieder zum Tiger werden. Süß. "Das war keine Beleidigung, sondern eine Feststellung." "Du bist gemein", schmollte sie. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich küsste Bella. Wenn sie so schmollte, war das unheimlich knuffig und ihre Lippen schrieen geradezu danach, geküsst zu werden. Es war wieder nur ein kurzer Kuss, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich sauer war, aber sie protestierte, als ich mich wieder zurückziehen wollte, was ich als gutes Zeichen nahm.

Was mich wunderte und freute war, dass Bella ihr Hände - diesmal bewusst - in meinen Haaren vergrub und mich glücklicherweise somit davon abhielt den Kuss zu beenden. Der Kuss blieb sanft und liebevoll - ach du scheiße - und am liebsten hätte ich niemals aufgehört sie zu Küssen, aber uns ging beiden die Luft aus und so gerne ich nochmal eine Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung durchführen würde, wollte ich Bellas Gesundheit nicht riskieren. Ich lehnte meine Stirn an ihre und machte langsam meine Augen auf. Bella hatte ihre noch geschlossen.

"Gute Nacht, Kleines. Komm sicher nach Hause", sagte ich und beäugte das "Auto" kritisch. "Gute Nacht, Edward", antwortete sie und gab mir nochmal einen kurzen Kuss bevor sie ins Auto stieg. Sie winkte mir kurz zu, als sie weg fuhr. Ich hasste es zu sehen, wie sie sich immer mehr von mir entfernte. Gott, Cullen, reiß dich zusammen, du kennst sie seit nicht mal 24 Stunden! Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf und stieg in mein Auto und fuhr ebenfalls nach Hause. Ich wünschte mir, ich würde nicht in ein leeres Haus zurückfahren müssen. Selbst Jessica hatte heute ihren freien Tag. Zu Hause angekommen, machte ich mir erstmal Abendessen. Dabei musste ich die ganze Zeit an Bella denken. Ich wusste nicht, warum sie sich so in meinem Kopf eingenistet hatte - vor allem nach so kurzer Zeit - aber ich wusste, dass sie mir jetzt schon den Kopf verdreht hatte. Der Beweis dafür war, dass ich noch kein einziges Mal an was anderes Gedacht hatte, als an sie, nachdem sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Aber mein kleines Kätzchen war ja auch süß. Wie sie in Ohnmacht fiel, oder bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot wurde und stotterte, obwohl mich das Stottern störte.

Ich grübelte darüber nach, wie ich sie in meiner Gegenwart etwas relaxed kriegen würde und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich sie einfach so wie heute weiter mit unangebrachten Kommentaren ärgern würde. Darauf hatte sie witzig reagiert und sie hatte aufgehört zu stottern. Ich vermisste ihre Lippen. Jetzt schon? - Cullen, pass auf, dass du nicht süchtig wirst, warnte ich mich selber. Ich war mir jedoch auch sicher, dass das unmöglich war, immerhin zeigte ich jetzt schon Zeichen einer Abhängigkeit - zumindest von ihren Lippen. "Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meine Gedanken und beschloss, heute früh ins Bett zu gehen. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit im Bad und las im Bett noch ein bisschen. Ich musste zugeben, ich las "Stolz und Vorurteil", aber das würde ich niemals jemandem verraten. Irgendwann schlief ich dann ein und ich träumte.

Ich saß mit Bella am Strand, auf der Terrasse eines kleinen, aber feinen Restaurants. Bella hatte ein wunderschönes, dunkelblaues, schulterfreies Kleid an. Sie hatte ihre Haare offen und sah einfach nur umwerfend aus. Die untergehende Sonne badete uns in goldenem Licht und unsere Konversation lief fließend un ich hatte die schönste Zeit meines Lebens - Und vor allem die entspannteste. Nach dem Essen hielt ich ihr meinen Arm hin und führte sie runter zum Meer. Wir gingen parallel zu Sonnenuntergang spazieren und unterhielten uns über belanglose Dinge. Ich genoss es, Bella um mich zu haben und mit ihr zu reden. Wir waren auf der selben Wellenlänge und es war fantastisch.

Irgendwann blieben wir stehen, als es schon dunkel und der Vollmond sichtbar war. Sie stellte sich vor mich und kam mit ihrem Gesicht meinem immer näher, doch kurz bevor wir uns Küssen konnten wachte ich auf und schoss in eine senkrechte Sitzposition "Heilige Scheiße! Oh mein Gott, ich werd wirklich zur Frau! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief ich aus. Ich hatte noch nie sowas schmalziges geträumt, aber das schlimmste daran war, dass es mir nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, weil Bella dabei war! Ich beschloss diesen kleinen Zwischenfall so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Das war zwar etwas problematisch, da ich wegen des Traums etwas...nun ja... aufgewühlt war, aber irgendwann fiel ich in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.


	7. SIE SIND DER PERVERSE VOM TELEFONAT!

Isabella

„Sieht er gut aus?", fragte Angela am Telefon und zischte leise, als Ben etwas fragte. „Halt die Klappe, Ben, hier geht es um Leben und Tod. Mach dir dein dämliches Sandwich selber." Ich hörte Ben grummeln und stellte erneut fest, dass man Angela alles geben und sagen sollte, wenn man nicht zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet werden wollte. Das war eine Tatsache. „Er sieht sehr gut aus.", murmelte ich leise, während Angela sofort aufhorchte. „WIRKLICH?", quietschte sie begeistert und ich seufzte frustriert. „Und wie er küssen kann.", fügte ich leise in Gedanken versunken hinzu. Daraufhin war es auf der anderen Seite der Leitung still.

„DU HAST IHN GEKÜSST?", schrie sie sehr laut und ich hielt das Telefon von meinem Ohr weg. Oh Gott, was habe ich nur gesagt? „Ähm…ja?", gab ich verschüchtert zu, während ich sie förmlich grinsen sah. „Oh…mein…Gott! Wieso zum Teufel küsst du deinen Chef?", rief sie aus und klang total begeistert. Irgendwie passte das aber nicht zu ihrer Wortwahl. Die war nämlich eher anklagend. Ich erzählte ihr also was tatsächlich passiert war. Der Anfang des Tages, der mit Meckerei begonnen, und mit Herzklopfen und Trauma geendet hatte. „Oh…nein, echt? Wie süß.", war Angelas Kommentar dazu, wobei ich ihr zustimmen musste. „Aber, Mensch, Bella, wieso hast du ihn nicht flachgelegt?", meckerte sie und jemand hustete im Hintergrund. Ben. Ich wusste irgendwie, dass sie das fragen würde. „Er ist mein Chef!", verteidigte ich mich und sie seufzte auf. „Das ist doch kein Hindernis." Ihre Stimme nahm einen mir unangenehmen Klang an und ich schluckte hart. „Natürlich ist das ein Hindernis.", konterte ich und sie seufzte erneut.

„Bella,", fing sie an und ich ahnte Schlimmes, sehr schlimmes. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht in der Kanzlei auftauchen, betete ich. „In der Liebe ist alles erlaubt. Also schnapp ihn dir Tiger und bring ihn ins Liebesparadies." Eine kurze Stille entstand und ich hörte…nichts. Wirklich, rein gar nichts. Mir fiel der Stromhalm aus meinem Mund, der zurück in meinem Milchshake landete, den ich mir von Mc Donalds geholt hatte. „Ben, guck doch nicht so schockiert, selbst Bella kann ein Tiger werden.", empörte sie sich und ich schrie nun ebenfalls empört auf. Was in Vegas passiert ist, bleibt in Vegas…Nun ja, ich war nie in Vegas, aber ein Mädchenabend und einige Drinks, die die Zunge lösen, bringen einen immer in schlechte und…außergewöhnliche Situationen. Ich wusste bis heute nicht wie ich so einen sexy Tabledance hinlegen konnte. Das war mir bisher ein Rätsel. Und damit ich das nicht nochmal erfahre würde, trank ich nicht mehr so viel Alkohol. Jedoch mit Angela an der Seite war das teilweise sehr, sehr, wirklich, sehr schwer. Bisher lief jedoch alles nach Plan. Zumindest…hoffte ich das.

„Angela, sei leise. Du hast versprochen das niemandem zu sagen.", flennte ich und sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „OK.", meinte sie eingeschnappt und schwieg. Huch, dann bin ich ja mal erleichtert, dass sie niemandem- „Angela, nein, du wirst das auch niemals – egal ob heute, morgen, übermorgen oder nächstes Jahr – Ben erzählen. Er gehört ebenfalls zur Kategorie: NIEMANDEM!", motzte ich und ich hörte sie ergeben seufzen. Oh Gott, ich hatte Recht, sie wollte von dieser peinlichen – fast vergessenen – Aktion erzählen! Mein Kopf heizte sich auf und in wenigen Millisekunden war ich bereits unnatürlich und ungesund rot. „Ver-Versprich es?", zwang ich und sie stöhnte genervt. „OK, ich verspreche es.", meinte sie eingeschnappt und ich fauchte. „Angela! Ich meine es ernst!"

„OK. Ich, Angela Weber, verspreche dir, Isabella Marie Swan, dass ich niemandem, auch nicht Ben, etwas von dieser Aktion erzähle…außer es rutscht mir raus, dann trage ich nämlich keine Verantwortung dafür." „Angela.", seufzte ich deprimierend und sie seufzte ebenfalls. „OK, es bleibt…vorübergehend…ein Geheimnis." Besser als nichts, oder? „Danke.", meinte ich ehrlich und die restliche Zeit des Gesprächs verlief eigentlich recht normal und war nicht erwähnenswert. Sie verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ben wird gerade unausstehlich, weil er sein Sandwich nicht bekommt. Sorry, aber ich schau mal in der Kanzlei vorbei und wir hören uns. Kuss." Jedoch erhoffte ich mir, dass sie niemals in die Kanzlei kam und mich… oder eher… Mr. Perfect besuchen oder in diesen Fall 'inspizieren' kam.

Ich brauchte nur zehn Minuten um mich bettfertig zu machen und im nächsten Moment war ich bereits im Bett. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da fielen meine Lider zu und ich verschwand im Land der – zugegebenen – verrückten Träumen.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt und erhoffte mir etwas zu erkennen. Aber aus einem undefinierbaren Grund war mir das nicht möglich. Um mich herum war es stockfinster und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wo ich eigentlich war. Ich versuchte in meinem Gedächtnis zu kramen. Welcher Ort war so finster? Ich kam auf keine Lösung, als jedoch Schritte hinter mir ertönten, tat ich nicht das was ich erwartet hätte. Normalerweise wäre ich fluchtartig verschwunden, doch diesmal hatte ich nicht das Gefühl weglaufen zu müssen.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille und ich wurde an eine harte Brust gezogen. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und ein Glucksen ertönte hinter mir. „Ich bin's…", murmelte die Stimme, jedoch kam sie mir im ersten Moment nicht bekannt vor. „Verzeih, dass ich dich warten ließ…", säuselte sie mir ins Ohr und eine unbekannte Gänsehaut überfiel meinen Körper. Bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, wurden sanfte Küsse auf die Halsbeuge gehaucht und ein zufriedenes Seufzen entfloh mir. Seine starken Hände wanderten meine Seiten hoch, immer höher und höher. Mein Herz schlug schneller und das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. Plötzlich hörte ich nicht nur das Rauschen, sondern auch ein Klingeln…

Ich streckte hoch und atmete hektisch. Als nächstes kam mir ein spontaner Schreckensschrei über die Lippen und zwar mit starker Verzögerung. Ich war schockiert über mich selbst, dass ich einen…ungewöhnlichen…Traum mit meinen Chef hatte. MIT meinen Chef! Ich fasste es nicht. „Scheiße!", fluchte ich laut, wobei meine Gedanken eigentlich ganz anders klangen, viel mehr nach: Verdammt war der Traum geil. Weshalb ich mich dann gleich noch schlechter fühlte. Wie sollte ich Edw- meinem Chef nur in die Augen blicken? In diese hammergeilen... Sofort schrie ich nochmal auf. „NEIN!" Dieser Schrei wollte gerade in einem Schluchzer untergehen – ja, ich war schon immer emotional spontan angelegt – als ich auf die Uhr vor mir blickte.

Ein spitzer Schrei entwich meinen Lippen, als ich feststellte, dass ich meinen Wecker vollkommen vergessen hatte. Wann hatte ich ihn den ausgeschalten? Und, was zum Teufel, wollte ich von meinem Chef? Notiz an mich selbst: Frag das nicht Angela, sie würde eine schreckliche Antwort geben, die einen sicherlich noch mehr zum Schreien bringen würde. Oder eher MICH zum Schreien bringen würde.

Ich sprang hastig aus meinem Bett – obwohl ich gar nicht zu spät war. Ich hatte meinen Wecker, wegen meiner verträumten Angewohnheiten, extra früher gestellt, aber trotzdem wollte ich schnell eine kalte Dusche. Gedanken wegkriegen. Eindeutig!

Die kalte Dusche hatte ich in wenigen Minuten überwunden. Ich zog mir schnell meine Arbeitskleidung an, wobei ich kurz an den Rock gedacht hatte, ließ es jedoch bleiben, als ich daran dachte, dass die Hose wohl doch besser passen würde. Mit hastigen Schritten verließ ich mein Zimmer und gesellte mich in den Eingangsbereich zu meinen Schuhen. Gerade als ich in diese schlüpfen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Moment!", rief ich, während ich auf einem Fuß hüpfend zur Tür ging und sie schnaufend öffnete. „Gott sei Dank, Bella, du lebst.", rief jemand aus und im nächsten Moment fand ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder. „Huch?", entwich es meinen Lippen, während ich versuchte die Person zu identifizieren. Braune kurze Haare? Dunkle Haut? Das ist doch nicht etwa…? „Jake? Was zum Teufel ist los?", fragte ich verwirrt nach, während ich mich eine Armlänge von ihm schob. Er war etwas rot um die Nase und fing an zu stottern. „Wie soll ich das sagen… Also, du hast geschrien…und…ich dachte, es sei etwas passiert…die Dusche ging an… Es tut mir leid, ich dachte ein Mörder ist bei dir eingebrochen und hätte versucht dich zu töten…" „Wie bitte?", fragte ich erschrocken.

„Jake, wieso sollte jemand bei mir einbrechen?", fragte ich verwundert und leicht interessiert. Wer wollte schon bei der kleinen Swan einbrechen? Sicherlich keiner… Wahrscheinlich war ich selbst den Massenmördern viel zu scheu und uninteressant. „Aber wie ich sehe lebst du doch noch…", stellte Jake erleichtert fest und ich schmunzelte. „Schön, dass es noch Nachbarn gibt, die sich um einen Sorgen, auch wenn du etwas zu spät gekommen wärst.", gab ich zu und lächelte ihn breit an. „Danke, Jake, aber wie du siehst mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich würde dich ja gerne zu einem Kaffee einladen, als Dank sozusagen, jedoch habe ich es ein bisschen Eilig. Die Arbeit wartet…", sprach ich meine Gedanken aus und seufzte frustriert auf. Jake war ein wirklich netter Bursche und in meinem Alter.

Eine Zeit lang hatte Angela versucht uns beide zu verkuppeln, kam jedoch nicht weit, weil ich mich strikt geweigert hatte mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war Jake sehr gutaussehend und wahrscheinlich zu gut um Wahr zu sein. Vielleicht hatte ich mich deshalb geweigert? Ich wusste es nicht mehr genau… Jedoch hatte sich alles anders entwickelt als gedacht. Als Angela ihre Hoffnung aufgab, kamen Jake und ich uns plötzlich näher, als Freunde natürlich. Wir hatten schon öfter einen Nachmittag zusammen verbracht, jedoch wurden sie immer weniger, als er seinen neuen Job bekam. Letzen Endes hatte ich einen neuen Job bekommen und die Zeit der alten gemeinsamen Nachmittage stand eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege, da wir vielleicht gemeinsame freie Nachmittage haben könnten.

„Oh, tut mir leid.", sprach Jake grinsend und ging meinem schnellen Versuch zur Arbeit zu rasen aus dem Weg. „Soll ich demnächst mal vorbei kommen, wenn du daheim bist?", schrie er mir hinterher, während ich nickte. „Schick mir eine SMS wenn du Zeit hast!", rief ich zurück und lief eilig den Weg zu meinem Wagen. Auf dem Weg dahin kam ich einige Male ins straucheln, jedoch kam ich ohne mich zu verletzen an meinem Wagen an und stieg schnell ein. Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündloch und startete, nachdem ich mich angeschnallt hatte, den Wagen. Ich parkte aus und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Ich stellte mein Radio an und lauschte der Musik, die gerade so lief.

Spontan entschied ich mich noch für einen Kaffee und kaufte gleich auch einen für meinen Chef, Mr. Cullen. Ohne dass ich es aufhalten konnte, wurde ich rot im Gesicht als ich an die gemeinsamen Stunden dachte. Egal ob Traum oder Wirklichkeit, mein Blut war top fit. Die Angestelltin im Starbucks lächelte mich breit an, als ich zwei unterschiedliche Kaffees verlangte und bei ihrer Nachfrage auf einen Herren rot wurde. Ich wollte das Missverständnis zwar aufklären, jedoch ließ sie mich nicht zu Wort kommen.

Durcheinander stieg ich wieder in meinen Wagen und setzte meinen Weg fort. Die Musik aus dem Radio dröhnte mir in den Ohren und hinderte mich daran überhaupt klar zu denken, wofür ich eigentlich dankbar sein sollte, jedoch viel zu unsicher war. Die Tiefgarage der Kanzlei kam immer näher und als ich in die Dunkelheit fuhr, überkam mich erneut die Nervosität von gestern. Natürlich, ich war fest angestellt, aber allein der Gedanke Mr. Cullen gegenüber zu treten, brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Würde er mich erneut küssen? Würde er verlangen, dass ich ihn küsste? War so eine Beziehung überhaupt erlaubt? Nein, nein, nein. Ich schüttelte rasch meinen Kopf, als mir auffiel welche Wortwahl ich gewählt hatte. Bella, entspann dich. Er wird dich schon nicht heiraten wollen, redete ich mir ein und fand mich bereits im richtigen Stockwerk wieder. Meine Beine brachten mich anscheinend ohne Denken an die Orte, an die ich musste. Wie wundervoll.

Ich begrüßte Alice, die an ihrem Tisch war und ihre Arbeit erledigte, mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, worauf sie mich ebenfalls begrüßte. Alice war wirklich sehr freundlich, stellte ich wieder einmal erfreut fest und erwiderte ihr breites und aufrichtiges Lächeln. Ich ging erst mal zu Edwards Teil des Büros, um mich sozusagen bei ihm anzumelden, und wollte gerade klopfen. Jedoch war der liebe Gott nicht auf meiner Seite und die Tür öffnete sich in meine Richtung ohne dass ich wirklich anklopfen musste. Der Nachteil dieser Aktion war, dass sie mir genau gegen die Stirn knallte und einen lauten Klang ertönen ließ. Kurz sah ich Sterne, doch die Hitze des Kaffees auf meinem Oberteil ließ mich zischend die Luft einziehen. „Verflucht…", stöhnte ich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene und ich hörte jemanden sprechen. Nein, nicht jemanden sondern jemand bestimmten. Edward Cullen.

„Gott, Bella, geht es dir gut?", fragte er und schaute mich mit seinen grünen Augen besorgt an. „Es geht schon.", sprach ich leise, ließ jedoch die Hand nicht von meiner Stirn. Sie müsste dem Aufprall nach zu schätze knallrot sein, stellte ich frustriert fest und betrachtete meine weiße Bluse, die einen dunklen Fleck hatte. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt, jammerte ich gedanklich weiter und seufzte laut. „Zeig mal her.", meinte Edward ohne Umwege und nahm sanft meine Hand von meiner Stirn. „Das sieht nicht so gut aus. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich wollte gerade zu Alice und habe nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen.", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß und betrachtete die rote Stelle.

Er kam mir näher, spitzte seine Lippen und begann gegen meine Stirn zu pusten, worauf ich ein seufzen unterdrücken musste. Es tat gut! „Tut es noch weh?", fragte er mit einer Engelsstimme, worauf ich zurück zur Realität fand. Ich riss meine Augen auf, schüttelte stark meinen Kopf und wollte mich einen Schritt von ihm entfernen, jedoch schnappte er mich wie eine Falle und zog mich an seine Brust. Sofort arbeitete mein Blut auf Hochtouren und versammelte sich in meinem Gesicht. „Mr. C-Cullen…", stotterte ich schüchtern und versuchte mich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. Jedoch ließ er mich los. Nein, viel schlimmer, er klammerte sich an mich und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, weshalb ich vermutete noch roter zu werden. Und somit waren meine Vorsetze, dass dieser Tag besser sein würde bereits wieder über Bord.

Plötzlich war lautes Getrampel zu hören und ehe ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, hörte ich jemanden kreischen. Das Kreischen war in unmittelbarer Nähe und als ich meinen Kopf drehte, sah ich Alice am Boden liegen und einen bulligen Mann uns gegenüber auf seinen Beinen. Er lachte laut, was eher einem Brüllen glich, und riss Alice mit einem schnellen Ruck zurück auf die Beine. „Alice, wieso stehst du denn hier so dumm rum?", fragte er mit tiefer, männlicher Stimme und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Edward mischte sich sofort ein, nachdem er resigniert geseufzt hatte. „Alice, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen! Hör auf zu spannen."

Seine Worte waren anklagend, jedoch wirkten sie durch das schiefe grinsen entwaffnend. „Wieso bin ich denn jetzt der Teufel?", jammerte sie und zog eine Schnute. „Ich wollte zu Edward, weil er nicht kam und als ich hier war, hatte er Isabella in seinen Armen. Ich konnte nicht anders - Ich musste einfach schauen, ob ich bei einer Verkuppelung helfen konnte." Wenn ich geglaubt hatte, ich konnte nicht noch rötlicher werden, hatte ich mich aber gehörig geschnitten. Mein Gesicht war in weniger als einer Millisekunde in so einem tiefen Rot, dass ich glaubte, mein gesamtes Blut befand sich dort. Und meine Gedanken kreisten nur in dem Satz, denn sie sagte. Verkupplung?

„Oh, die Schnecke in deinen Armen, Eddie, ist das deine PA? Die vom Telefonat?", fragte der bullige Mann und in diesen Moment fragte ich mich, wer das war. Kannte er mich etwa? Oder hatte Edward mit ihm über mich gesprochen? Hatte er gut von mir gesprochen? Oder…

„Ja, das ist sie. Aber hör auf sie zu belästigen. Am Telefon hast du das schon mehr als genug getan, Emmett.", erwiderte Edward, während es bei mir klick machte. „Oh.", entwich es meinen Lippen und ich schaute den bulligen Mann an. Er hatte schwarze kurze Haare und eine kräftige Statur, weshalb ich auf reine Muskelmasse schätzen konnte. Zumindest waren deutliche Konturen durch sein T-Shirt zu erkennen und seine Arme zeigten einem mehr als deutlich, dass er viel Sport trieb. „Sie sind der perverse Typ vom Telefonat.", stellte ich laut fest, während er breit grinste. „Richtig, erraten, Süße. Und nun verrat mir doch, sind deine Brüste echt?" Seine Augen musterten mich interessiert, während ich meine aufriss. Ich hatte mich doch sicherlich verhört oder?

„Oh ja, sie sind 100%ig echt!", stellte Edward ungehindert fest und drückte mich als Test fester an sich. Unsere Körper wurden dabei sehr dicht aneinander gedrückt. „Ja, echt und sehr fest.", sagte er grinsend, weshalb ich noch roter wurde. „H-Hören Sie auf…", stotterte ich und riss mich von ihm los, was ich erstaunlicher Weise auch schaffte. Ich entfernte mich einige Schritte von ihm und versteckte mit zittrigen Händen mein rotes Gesicht. „Huch? Wann sind wir denn wieder bei dem Sie angekommen?", fragte er und stellte sich hinter mich. Er legte seine Hände an meine Seiten und fuhr diese kurz auf und ab, bevor er mich wieder an sich zog. Jedoch war es dieses Mal anders. Irgendwie sanfter und liebevoller.

Er verschränkte seine Hände vor meinen Bauch miteinander und gab mir einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, was die Anwesenden mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkten. „Sorry, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.", flüsterte mir Edward anschließend ins Ohr, sodass es niemand außer mir hörte. „Woah, Eddie, hast du etwa was mit ihr am Laufen?", fragte Emmett plötzlich und Edward schaute ihn fragend an. Was er wohl antworten würde? Gespannt schaute ich mit meinen Augen zu Edward und kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe rum. Verdammt, Isabella, wieso bist du denn so nervös? Natürlich habt ihr nichts am Laufen, ihr seid nur Kollegen. Er suchte einfach nur seinen Spaß.

Oder…?


	8. Zukunft?

Hey^^ es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange kein neues kapitel hochgeladen hab, aber ich hatte echt viel stress… ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen

Fettes thx für eure reviews^^ ich hab mich echt darüber gefreut

lG

Edward Pov

Plötzlich war lautes Getrampel zu hören und kurz darauf folgte ein Schrei. Alice. Ich sah in ihre Richtung, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie auf dem Boden liegen würde. Hinter ihr stand Emmett, der wieder sein brüllendes Lachen losließ. Er war so nett und zog Alice wieder auf die Beine. „Alice, wieso stehst du denn hier so dumm rum?", fragte er. Charmant wie immer. Ich beschloss einzugreifen. „Alice, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen! Hör auf zu spannen."

Ich ließ sie durch ein Grinsen wissen, dass ich nicht wirklich sauer war. „Wieso bin ich denn jetzt der Teufel?", jammerte sie und zog eine Schnute. „Ich wollte zu Edward, weil er nicht kam und als ich hier war, hatte er Isabella in seinen Armen. Ich konnte nicht anders - Ich musste einfach schauen, ob ich bei einer Verkuppelung helfen konnte." Das war so typisch für Alice. Immer wenn sie auch nur die geringste Chance sah, dass sie jemanden erfolgreich verkuppeln könnte, mischte sie sich ein und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Oh, die Schnecke in deinen Armen, Eddie, ist das deine PA? Die vom Telefonat?", fragte Emmett.

„Ja, das ist sie. Aber hör auf sie zu belästigen. Am Telefon hast du das schon mehr als genug getan, Emmett.", erwiderte ich. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich nicht, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. „Oh.", entwich es Bella, als sie ihn anschaute. „Sie sind der perverse Typ vom Telefonat.", stellte sie laut fest, während er breit grinste. „Richtig erraten, Süße. Und nun verrat mir doch, sind deine Brüste echt?" Seine Augen musterten sie interessiert, und ich war der Meinung meinen Standpunkt klar machen zu müssen.

„Oh ja, sie sind 100%ig echt!", teilte ich ihm mit und drückte sie zur Betonung noch fester an mich. „Ja, echt und sehr fest.", sagte ich grinsend. Bella wurde ziemlich rot. Es könnte sein, dass ich gerade eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte. „H-Hören Sie auf…", stotterte Bella und riss sich von mir los. Sie! Warum denn wieder Sie? Unfair! Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von mir und versteckte mit zittrigen Händen ihr rotes Gesicht. „Huch? Wann sind wir denn wieder bei dem Sie angekommen?", fragte ich und stellte mich hinter sie. Ich legte meine Hände an ihre Seiten und fuhr diese kurz auf und ab, als Entschuldigung, bevor ich sie wieder sanft an mich zog.

Ich verschränkte meine Hände vor ihrem Bauch und gab ihr einen übertriebenen, dicken Kuss auf die Wange, um die hier Anwesenden etwas abzulenken, bevor ich ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. „Sorry, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.", sagte ich ihr, sodass es niemand außer uns hörte. „Woah, Eddie, hast du etwa was mit ihr am Laufen?", fragte Emmett. Ich guckte Emmett an. Manchmal ging der Typ mir so tierisch auf die Nerven.

Also nicht, dass die Aktion von vorhin nicht amüsant oder so gewesen war, aber er wusste einfach nicht, wann er mal aufhören sollte. Bella schien die Frage ziemlich peinlich und unangenehm zu finden, denn sie fing an auf ihrer Lippe rumzukauen. "Du kennst mich doch", erwiderte ich und gab ihm einen Blick, der eindeutig sagte:" Fresse halten - ernsthaft!" "Okay, okay", sagt er während er die Hände hochhob, als wollte er mich davon abhalten ihn zu erschießen.

"Oh ach ja, der eigentliche Grund warum ich zu dir wollte, Edward, du musst ein paar Sachen unterschreiben." Deswegen mochte ich Alice. Egal in welcher Situation sie sich befand, sie war immer noch kompetent in ihrem Job. Auch wenn sie sich im Moment nur aus dieser peinlichen Lage rausreden wollte. "Leg es einfach auf meinen Schreibtisch, ja?" Sie nickte und ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

"Emmett, ich will kurz mit dir reden - alleine. Bella, du kannst dich schon mal an die Arbeit machen ja?" "Ähm...also...eigentlich...wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt wäre...könnte ich...eventuell...noch mal kurz...nach Hause?", fragte sie und deutete auf ihr Oberteil. Oh. Das hatte ich total vergessen. Aber wenn sie jetzt nochmal nach Hause fahren würde, würde einiges an wertvoller Arbeitszeit verloren gehen, und das wollte ich mir nicht leisten. Aber ich hatte eine Idee. "Emmett, du wartest hier." "Aye, Sir."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und zog Bella hinter mir in mein Büro zum Kleiderschrank. Normalerweise wurde dieser in einem Monat nicht so oft benutzt wie im dem letzten 24 Stunden. Ich drehte mich zu Bella, die mich etwas verwirrt ansah, und fing an, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

"Ähm...Mr. Cullen...Was tun Sie da!" Die Arme war knallrot und total verwirrt. Aber das mit dem "Sie" gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. "Weißt du, Bella, ich versteh echt nicht, warum du jetzt wieder mit dem "Sie" anfängst. Gestern waren wir noch beim "Du". Hat das irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?", fragte ich. Ich war inzwischen fertig mit dem Aufknöpfen und schob ihr die Bluse von den Armen und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

Sie realisierte wohl erst jetzt komplett, was ich gemacht hatte, denn ihre Augen wurden ziemlich groß und ich glaubte, dass sie im Moment das roteste war, wie ich sie bis dahin gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment klopfte es und bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, flog die Tür auf und Lauren starrte uns fassungslos an. Kurz darauf knallte sie die Tür ziemlich laut zu. Ich guckte sie böse an. "Wieso! Wieso hat dich diese kleine Ratte nach einem Tag so um den Finger gewickelt, wie wir anderen es in 5 Jahren nicht geschafft haben!", kreischte sie. Das war zu viel des Guten.

"Ms. Mallory. Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass das hier ihr Arbeitsplatz ist und keine Vergnügungsanstalt?" Bella ist zwischenzeitlich erstarrt und guckte die Wand hinter mir an - rot wie eh und je. "Aber...!" "KEIN ABER! MACHEN SIE IHREN JOB OHNE IRGENDWELCHE FANTASIEN ODER ICH SEHE MICH GEZWUNGEN SIE AUF GRUND VON ZUNEHMENDER ABLENKUNGEN UND DARAUS RESULTIERENDER SCHLECHTER ARBEIT ZU FEUERN!" Ich hatte echt keine Geduld mehr mit dieser Frau.

Leider merkte ich erst ein bisschen spät, dass Bella bei meiner Schreierei ein BISSCHEN zusammen gezuckt war und mich mit großen Augen anstarrte. Ms. Mallory verschwand wieder und ich fragte mich was der Grund für ihr erscheinen war, als ich Emmett in der Tür stehen sah. Ich guckte ihn mit einem sehr bösen Blick an. Er grinste und verschwand wieder. Bella war immer noch erstarrt. Ich drehte mich um und zog ein weißes Hemd aus meinem Kleiderschrank, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf Bella lenkte.

Dabei fiel mir eine Sache besonders auf. "Du trägst keinen Push-Up!", stellte ich überrascht fest. Bellas einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass ihr Mund aufklappte und sie mich anstarrte. Ich war total begeistert von dieser Frau. 1. Sie war keine Schlampe. 2. Sie trug keine Push-Ups, das heißt sie versuchte sich nicht dem Idealbild anzupassen, was sie so auch gar nicht nötig hätte da sie auch ohne Push-Up total dem Idealbild entsprach. 3. Sie war süß 4. Oh Gott, ich redete schon wieder wie eine Frau. Ich sollte damit wirklich aufhören.

Ich wunderte mich jedoch über eine Sache. "Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass du inzwischen längst versucht hättest deine Oberweite irgendwie zu bedecken", sagte ich als ich einen Arm von ihr in die Hand nahm und mein Hemd darüber streifte. Bella merkte wohl, dass es inzwischen sowieso zu spät dafür war und nuschelte etwas, das sich anhörte wie "hab ich vergessen". Ich musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Bella mal wieder eine Nuance roter wurde.

Inzwischen hatte ich auch ihren anderen Arm wieder bekleidet und machte mich daran, mein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Jedoch ließ ich die oberen Knöpfe auf, sodass man, oder eher ich, einen schönen, und reizenden Ausblicke hatte. Ja, ich war schon ein Arsch, musste ich zugeben. Bevor Bella noch irgendwas registrieren konnte, gab ich ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss, flüsterte ihr ein "schon viel besser", ins Ohr, was sich auf das Hemd bezog, einfach weil es MEIN Hemd war und verschwand zu Emmett. Ich ging davon aus, dass sie sich jetzt an ihre Arbeit machte.

Wie es nicht anders von Emmett zu erwarten war, zog er mich erst mal damit auf, dass ich es auf meine PA abgesehen hätte. Nach ca. fünf Minuten hatte ich dann die Nase voll davon. "Hör zu Emmett, ich muss arbeiten. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, warum du hier bist, oder du verpisst dich so schnell wie du gekommen bist." Er merkte wahrscheinlich, dass ich keine Geduld mehr hatte. "Hey, ganz Ruhig, Kleiner!" Ich strafte ihn mit meinem Todesblick.

"Okay, okay. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dich zur Eröffnung von einer neuen Filiale einladen will. Das wird 'ne schöne, fette Party, mit ein paar Promis, die ich kenne. Presse wird auch da sein. Einzige Bedingung ist du bringst ein nicht peinliches Date. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass alle denken mein kleiner Bruder würde wirklich auf diese mit Botox aufgepumpten Barbies stehen und die sogar seiner Familie zumuten", sagte er. Bevor ich was erwidern konnte, stand er schon auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. "Man sieht sich! Ich schick dir noch 'ne SMS mit allen Infos!", rief er und war weg.

Vielleicht sollte ich dazu sagen, dass Emmett der Leiter von einer Kette von einem ziemlich bekannten und beliebten Sportgeschäft war. Ich seufzte und stand auf. Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Schreibtisch und bemerkte, dass Bella mit einem hochroten Kopf anscheinend in Ihre Arbeit vertieft war. Inzwischen lagen auch die Papiere von denen Alice gesprochen hatte auf meinem Schreibtisch. Damit machte ich mich erst mal an die Arbeit.

Es gab einfach Sachen in meinem Job, die ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ich war Anwalt und mein Spezialgebiet war Child Support. Die Sache, die ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte war, warum man einem Elternteil hinterherlaufen musste, damit es sich um das eigene Kind kümmert, wenn auch nur finanziell. Meine Ansicht war, dass wenn man ein Kind hatte, man sich doch wenigstens in der Sache, dass es dem Kind an nichts fehlte, sicher sein wollte, auch wenn man es nicht sehr oft zu Gesicht bekam. Man kümmerte sich doch als Elternteil trotzdem darum oder sah ich da was falsch?

In der einzigen Situation, in der ich das ansatzweise nachvollziehen konnte war, wenn man selber kein Geld hatte. Aber würde man das eigene Kind nicht immer vor sich selbst stellen? Genau das war übrigens auch der Grund warum ich mich auf dieses Thema spezialisiert hatte. Ich konnte es gar nicht ab, wenn Kinder in irgendeiner Weise vernachlässigt wurden. Welches Elternteil machte denn sowas! Das war für mich einfach unverständlich und ich wollte helfen. Leider hatte ich auch ganz schön viel zu tun.

"Edward?" Bellas Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich guckte sie an und bemerkte, dass sie ihre normale Hautfarbe wiederhatte. "Ähm...Sie...äh ich meine du... hast in einer halben Stunde einen Termin mit deiner Klientin, Ms. Curtis. Ich wollte dich nur noch mal daran erinnern...", sagte sie schüchtern, anscheinend unsicher, ob es nötig war mich bei meiner "Arbeit" zu stören. "Ach ja. Gut, dass du das nochmal gesagt hast", lächelte ich sie an. Sie schien ein bisschen erleichtert. Dann machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Ich schaute mir nochmal kurz als Erinnerungshilfe meine Akte von Ms. Curtis. Sie war seit 3 Jahren von ihrem Mann geschieden, hatte aber den Nachnamen behalten. Die Probleme, dass Mr. Brown kein Geld mehr überwies, fingen erst vor ein paar Monaten an. Ich sah mir noch die genaueren Details an, bis es an der Tür klopfte, und Alice meine Klientin ankündigte. "Okay, schick Sie rein." "Ähm...wir haben nur noch ein kleines Problem." "Und das wäre?" Ms. Curtis konnte niemanden finden, der auf Lindsay aufpasst und jetzt hat Sie sie natürlich mitgebracht, aber ich hab wirklich keine Zeit auf die Kleine aufzupassen..."

Ich seufzte. "Ist okay, dann lass beide rein." Direkt nachdem sich die Tür schloss, rief ich nach Bella. Ich erhob mich und stellte mich zu ihr. "Wie gut bist du im Umgang mit Kindern?" "Öhm...ziemlich...denke ich...wieso?" "Könntest du für die Dauer unseres Gesprächs auf die Tochter meiner Klientin aufpassen?", fragte ich und guckte sie mit meinem Hundeblick an. Sie wurde rot und nickte. Darauf hatte ich gehofft. Ich gab ihr als Dank einen kurzen Kuss, als es auch schon klopfte.

"Herein", rief ich. Ms. Curtis könnte man als eine attraktive Frau bezeichnen, wenn man auf exotische Schönheiten stand. So wie Bella aussah, hatte sich ihr kleines Selbstbewusstsein gerade in den Keller verabschiedet. Wozu es eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte, meiner Meinung nach. Hinter Ms. Curtis stand ein kleines, schüchternes Mädchen von sechs Jahren. "Guten Tag Ms. Curtis", begrüßte ich sie. "Guten Tag", erwiderte sie. Dann ging ich in die Hocke um mit Lindsay, dem Mädchen, auf ungefährer Augenhöhe zu sein.

"Hallo Lindsay. Willst du vielleicht etwas mit einer Freundin von mir spielen, während deine Mama und ich reden?", sagte ich und machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Bella. Lindsay guckte zu ihr, zurück zu mir, dann zu Ms. Curtis, die nickte, dann wieder zu mir und nickte ebenfalls. Ich grinste und guckte zu Bella. "Bella, nimmst du Lindsay mit in dein Büro, während wir hier reden?" "Natürlich", antwortete sie. "Nehmen Sie doch Platz", sagte ich dann an Ms. Curtis gewandt. Als wir saßen waren Bella und Lindsay dann schon in Bellas Büro verschwunden.

Und ich war noch nie so froh gewesen, dass die Trennwand eine Glaswand war. Wie Bella sich um das Kind kümmerte und anscheinend auf Anhieb gut mit Lindsay klar kam war echt... herzerweichend. Ich fing an mich auf meinen Job zu konzentrieren und diskutierte mit Ms. Curtis alle Möglichkeiten, die sie in ihrer Position hatte. Leider, oder auch Gott sei Dank, konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten immer mal wieder einen Blick in Bellas Büro zu werfen. Wie Bella mit Lindsay spielte...sagen wir mal ich hatte Visionen einer ganz bestimmten Zukunft.

In dieser Zukunftsvision lag ich im Bett und war am Schlafen...bis ich von einem hellen Kinderlachen geweckt wurde. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah ein kleines Gesicht über meinem Kopf hängen. In diesem Gesicht konnte ich Bella und mich wiedererkennen. "Daddy, lass uns Mommy wecken, damit sie Frühstück machen kann! Ich hab nämlich Hunger", jammerte das kleine Mädchen. "Okay, und wie hast du vor Mommy zu wecken?", fragte ich. "KITZELN", rief die Kleine. Ich musste lachen. "Okay Kleine, du nimmst die Füße, ja?" "Okay!" "Auf 3", sagte ich. "1...2...3!"

Wir starteten eine Kitzelattacke auf Bella, die die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu mir gelegen hatte. Sie kreischte sofort auf und zuckte und lachte und sah dabei einfach nur total süß aus. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit stoppte ich dann unsere kleine Attacke und gab ihr erst mal einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. Danach zog ich sie an meine Seite und ließ meinen Arm in einer halben Umarmung um ihr liegen. Unsere Tochter krabbelte wieder zu uns hoch und verlangte auch einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss von uns beiden. Das sah dann so aus, dass Bella ihre eine Wange küsste, und ich ihre andere. "Aww, Daddy, du kratzt! Mommy, ich hab Hunger!" Bella lachte und...

"Was denken Sie Mr. Cullen, wäre das Beste, was ich in dieser Situation machen könnte?" Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Verdammt.


End file.
